Past Lives
by DarkPhoenix1987
Summary: Derek can't get Stiles off his mind. Peter offers him a solution. He let Derek and Stiles view their past lives. They learn that even if your body dies, the spirit will never stop loving. Derek x Stiles. Slash. Fluffly, Campy, Funny.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Derek paced back and forth, his feet kicking up the layer of dust that coated the once pristine hardwood floor, before falling onto the palms of his hands and starting to do push-ups. He'd been doing this for hours, pacing and doing some kind of exercise and back to pacing. Anything to try and clear his mind. But no matter what, no matter how tried his body became he only had one thing on his mind. One person who refused to leave his head.

He pushed himself harder, his muscles screaming in agony. 'Stop thinking about him,' Derek told himself. His arms finally succumb to fatigue. He was now face down in the dirty.

Peter, who had spent the better part of the day split between reading and watching his nephew make a fool of himself, snapped his book closed and lifted himself from the couch. "What are you doing?" He said standing over the younger boy. Peter offered the younger wolf his hand. Derek took it without hesitation, hoisting his body back to his feet.

"Just trying to get something off my mind." Derek rotated his shoulder, releasing some of the ache. Peter sprawled back out on the couch, kicking his feet up on one of the arms; his arms perched behind his head.

"This something wouldn't happen to be that little friend of Scott McCall's, would it? What his name, Stylus?"

"Stiles." Derek replied instinctively. "And why would I be thinking about him?"

"Yeah, that's the one, quite the little looker. If you're not going to go for it, maybe I'll just pay his a visit." A deep rumbling growl echoed from Derek's throat. His eye burned a bright crimson. He had lost control and shifted into his wolf form. He bared his razor sharp fangs at his Uncle. A large grin spread across the older wolfs face. "Sensitive? I'm not as out of the loop as you think I am."

Derek took a minute to calm down. The idea of his Uncle even touching a hair on Stiles head made anger flare up inside of him. As much as Stiles annoyed him, the boy never stopped jabbering like a parrot, there was something about him that made him seem adorable and irresistible. For months the boy had been stuck in Derek's head. Peter patted a spot on the couch for his nephew to come and sit.

"I don't know what's gotten into me. There's nothing special about him. But ever since I first saw him I cant stop thinking about him." It was much worse than he was letting on. The teenage boy invaded his dreams at night. Anytime he's near him he wanted nothing more than to touch that soft, pale skin.

Peter seemed satisfied with his nephews opening up to him. Despite their differences in the past, mostly Derek killing him, they were still family. "I know exactly what's wrong with you." Peter watched as the younger boys eyebrows piqued in curiosity. He loved making him squirm; it was like his national pastime.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to do some sit-ups 'til I pass out?"

"Oh you can do the sit-ups, it's been very entertaining watching you struggle with your inner demons." Derek's face became harsh and serious. He forced himself off the couch in a huff but Peter dragged him back down, laughing as he did. "Oh, come on, take a joke."

Derek relaxed back into the soft cushion of the old sofa. It was old and needed to be reupholstered but it was one of the few things to survive the fire six years ago. He didn't want to part with it. Peter got up and left room. When he came back he had his laptop in his hands.

"Everything you're feeling is normal. Simply put, you're in love." Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. The idea of being that attached to someone always made him laugh. Scott was constantly running around trying not to get killed by Allison's father simply because he loved her. Love made people stupid. Love made people weak. He was not in love. And he was definitely not in love with Stiles.

"Don't scoff at me. You're the Alpha drooling over a teenage boy." Peter started up the computer and waited for it to load. "But I will say, it's not some simple kind of puppy love… no pun intended. It's much deeper than that. I've been doing research since our unfortunate… incident."

"You mean me killing you?"

"Yeah, that one." Peter typed in his password and loaded up a document. "As far as I can tell, you're bound."

"What the hell does that mean?" Derek had never heard of such a thing in his entire life. He had grown up in a family of werewolves and that word had never been thrown around.

"It's not a werewolf thing, if that's what your thinking. Look." Peter handed the laptop to his nephew. Derek began to read the large text on the screen. It was from a book that looked to be hundreds of years old. The wolves much had scanned it in to make sure the information would survive to the next generation.

_**Binding**__: A binding is when two people's destinies become intertwined. To be bound to another is very much what humans may call their 'soul mates'. When the spirits of the two individuals enter the after life they will follow one another until from one life to the next. Although this is not a supernatural occurrence, lupines are not immune and may find that they become bound to the soul of another wolf or human. Not much is known about this phenomenon._

Peter shut the laptop. "That's all that is known about it. Can't really do much research when the most of it involves dying."

"That doesn't tell me anything. Stiles is not my 'soul mate'."

Peter stood from the beat-up sofa. Now he was the one who began to pace back and forth. "There's something I haven't been telling you. The most I will say right now is while my time… away, I spent much of it watching and learning. Two things you have plenty of time to do when you're _**dead**_!" His voice spiked with anger just for the split second before he composed himself once more. "My point is I saw a lot of stuff in my absence. I wont explain everything right now, it's better to show you than tell you."

"And how can you do that?" The only thing that came to Dereks mind was that Peter was going to kill him and Stiles and see if he could track their souls.

"Not easily. It will require two things… well make that three. First I need Stiles. If your going to believe me, you both need to be present. Second, I need Lydia Martin." Peter had bit Lydia, haunted her dreams and ultimately had her bring him back to life. "She's a special girl. I'll need her help."

"What's the third thing?"

"Trust."

**XXX**

Stiles sat at his desk finishing up his last bit of economics homework. He had to get it all done if he wanted to play in the lacrosse game tonight. His father told him he had to stop messing around in class and get serious about school or he was going to start taking things away from him, starting with his jeep.

The last thing he needed was to be without a car, having to ride his bike like Scott. The thought sent shivers down his spine. He'd never be able to pick up a girl by asking her to stand on the back pegs as he peddled. Jackson drives a Porsche and he could barely hold onto Lydia. It doesn't help that he's a total ass.

When the bell rang they were released for the day. Stiles was grateful for the weekend. He just wanted to kick back with school, play some games, and not have to worry about coming back to this place for another 48 hours.

"Dude," His best friend Scott caught up to him in the hall. "Are you ready for tonight's game? It's against Jefferson High." Jefferson high was Beacon Hill High's rivals for everything. Lacrosse was no acceptation. At this point Stiles had only played one game and that was because everyone was hurt or missing.

"Not like I'm going to get a chance to play."

They stopped at their lockets. Allison was already waiting for Scott. As soon as they saw each other their lips were locked. Stiles rolled his eyes and began to put away the books he didn't need for the weekend. When they finally broke their kiss Allison looked concerned.

"Has anyone seen Lydia today? I tried calling her all night but she hasn't answered. She wasn't here today. I'm kinda getting worried." Allison and Lydia were close. Well as close as you could get when each of them has supernatural boyfriends pulling them in different directions.

"She probably just got busy learning another dead language." Stiles replied.

"Do you still want to go out before the game?" She asked her boyfriend. Scott was always will to put everything aside for her. "You're more than welcome to join Stiles." The other boy refused the invitation. He hated being a third wheel. The two of them walked off to go have a date before her father began hunting him.

Stiles shut his locker. Before he could move he slammed against it, a warm, strong body holding him in place, his face pressed into the metal. "Hey Stiles." A familiar pretty voice whispering in his ear.

"Hey Erica." He said, his face pressed against the lockers. Erica was one of Derek's pack members. She had had a crush on Stiles for the longest time. But once she turned into a wolf she stopped caring about him. She flipped him around to look him in the eye. She breast were pushed up almost in his face.

"I couldn't help but overhear that Lydia is missing." Her smile made Stiles' stomach drop like he was on a roller coaster.

"Did you do something to her? I swear to God if you hurt one hair on her beautiful head I will…" Erica cut him off with her laughter. Stiles swallowed the last words. He knew there was nothing he could do by himself. He would have to get Scott and Allison to help him.

"Wow, Stiles, I'm hurt. You'd never speak about me that way." She pressed her body closer to his, teasing him. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, putting it on speaker. The voice on the other end answered. It was Isaac, the other wolf from their school that Derek had turned.

"Hey Isaac, put her on."

There was a few seconds of ruffling before a panicked voice was on the other line. "Stiles? Stiles!" Lydia's sounded not only frightened but was downright scared for her life.

"Lydia, are you ok." Stiles tried to grab the phone from the other girl but she held him back.

"Yes, I'm fine. Isaac kidnapped me sometime last night. I'm at the Hale house. You have to come get me. Whatever you do don't bring Scott." She sounded like she was reading off cue cards. "Please hurry." The other line went dead. Erica put her phone away and released Stiles from his grip.

He ran as fast as he could to his Jeep and sped out of the parking lot. This was his chance to save the girl of his dreams. Speeding wasn't a worry for him, his dad was Sheriff. Any speeding tickets he would get would just disappear, although he might still get grounded for it. Derek's house was set back in the woods. There was a fire there years ago and most of his family had died. Why had they taken Lydia? What did they what them for?

**XXX**

Stiles sat outside the house, his heart being in his chest. Inside he may be ripped apart by the ravenous werewolves. He sent Scott a text, making sure that his body would be recovered.

_At Derek's, he has Lydia. If you don't hear from me in an hour, I'm dead._

The teen tucked his phone away before getting out of the Jeep. His heart pounded so hard it might break out of his ribcage any second. He swallowed his fear and entered the chard remains of a once great house. Everything was quiet, an eerie-calm filling the air. He knew no matter how soft his footsteps were the wolves already knew he was there.

A blood-curtailing scream came from the basement. Stiles knew it was Lydia, he felt it deep inside. He rushed towards the sound, flying down the stairs. She was screaming, he had to save her. In the basement he entered a large room filled with old furniture. When he walked in Lydia's screams stopped as looking at him were four pairs of eyes, three of them glowing. Stiles suddenly had a lump in his throat.

"Well nice to see you again Stiles." Peter said, his hand on Lydia's shoulder, claws clenched down drawing blood. She winced with pain as he held her tightly. "Looking handsome as ever. Please have a seat." Stiles kept his eyes on the strawberry-blonde haired girl as he took a seat on a nearby chair. It was leather and soft and covered in a layer of dust like everything else down here. "Sorry we had to use such extreme measures to get you both here."

"What do you want?"

"Ah, so glad you asked." Peter removed his hand from Lydia's shoulder. Isaac was now holding her in her place. "I'd like to tell you all a story so please, make yourselves comfortable." Stiles sat down on an old torn up couch. Derek moved next him. Stiles gazed at him quickly before turning back to the older wolf-man.

"I'll start where at the begging. As you know my nephew Derek here slashed my throat open not to long ago. Sometime later I possessed Lydia and had her bring me back to life. Now we all knew this. But what you don't know is the story of what happened in-between all that." Everyone in the room seemed to be rolling their eyes. Peter had a flair for the dramatics.

"Let me start by telling you this; dying sucks. But not my point, my point_** is,**_ that once a spirit has left this world there are a few things that it must goes through before you can start life anew." Peter grabbed a discarded stood from the corner of the room and perched upon it, now sitting in front of Derek and Stiles. "The first of these steps is what I simply called 'The Room of Regret'. Basically, at it's core, you must watch your life over again be shown every mistake you ever made."

"Can you please hurry this up, I have a I game I'd like to go and not play." Stiles snapped. Peter simply smiled.

"I'll try and keep it short. Now you are shown every mistake you made and are forced to learn from these lessons. This can be a fast process or take years. But as soon as you are done your spirit would be cleansed of all wrongdoing and be sent down the what I call 'The River of Rebirth'."

"That sounds like the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Lydia cut in. "And it doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sorry, how many of us here have been dead?" Peter raised his hand. "That what I thought. Anyways, it's not a real river… it's metaphorical… and literal. It's meta-literal. When one does travel down the river they are reborn into a new body ready to start a new life. The only problem is they forget everything from their past lives."

"So what happened to you? Why didn't you float down 'The River?'" Stiles was snippy with the man. He didn't know why he was dragged here to listen to Peter talk about short his afterlife.

"You can only make it to the river if you learn from all your previous mistakes. I never saw myself as making mistakes so I was kinda… stuck. And there are only three options when you're stuck. One – review your life and learn. _**Boring!**_ Two – watch the present and everyone living out the rest of their lives."

"So you were watching us the whole time?" Derek asked. All this information was making his head swim. It was all so strange and new.

"I watched you all for about a week. Let me tell you, your teenage soap opera lives are not as interesting as you may think. But I did make some clear observations. So I went with option three – review past lives. Not only your own but others as well. Now that was a show I could keep watching."

Everyone in the room was more confused than ever. According to what Peter was saying, they all had past lives and he had spent time watching them. "So what's your point?" Stiles was now growing very impatient.

"My point, dear boy, is that if there is one thing I've learned, it is that history will always repeat itself. For sometime now Derek has been having a crisis, a very simple one at that. He's hasn't fully realized that he's complete head-over heels in love with you… and you with him."

Stiles made a face like he had smelled sour milk. "That doesn't make any since. I mean, I've been in love with her since elementary school. I'm not into dudes… not that there's anything wrong with that… but it's nice to know that I am attractive to guys."

"Stiles, shut up." Derek said shutting the boy up. He wanted to look at the teen but if he did he knew he was going to blush a deep red.

"You've had a crush on her for years, very different from love. It's easy to see when looking from the outside. Now I've watch you're past lives and I can tell you now that you two are meant for each other. Your souls have been bound together for many life times. You're like magnets, not matter how far you are from each other you stray you will always find your way back together. And I can show you, if you're willing."

"This is ridiculous." Stiles popped up from his seat. "You kidnapped Lydia and used her to get me here so you could to tell us that I'm mean to be in love with this guy?" He pointed to Derek who scowled back at him.

"No, Lydia is a necessary part of all of this. I spent my time on the other side leaning about everyone so I could come back and help you."

"And not wanting to be dead anymore wouldn't have anything to do with it?" Stiles said in a cocky tone.

"Well, that was a perk. But I could see my nephew was in serious need. Without me you two will spend so much unnecessary time denying your feeling for each other. That's why you're here. I want to show you, but I need her help." Everyone looked at Lydia. Her eyes were wide with fear, like a deer in headlights. "When I came back everything became fragmented. I can remember pieces but not everything. Because I've been inside her mind, she can go inside mine fix those memories. All I need is for your consent."

"And how do I know this isn't some trick?" Peter was a devious person; no doubt he had some kind of ulterior motive.

"What could I possibly gain from showing you your past lives?"

"I don't know, maybe you got me here so Scott will come here and you can use me as bait. Point and case," he said pointing to Lydia.

"Because, no matter how you see me, monster or man, I'm doing this so you two can stop running around with your dicks in your hands."

**XXX**

"Scott, are you listening?" Allison asked as she picked a fry from her place and placed in her mouth.

"Yeah, of course." He had no idea what she had said. He was too busy watching the clock. Stiles had sent him that text nearly an hour ago and the clock was ticking down. He didn't want to have to leave Allison to save Stiles' ass but it was part of his best friend duties. Couldn't he just go one day without having to rescue someone or have someone try and kill him?

"Then what did I say?"

"You said you cant wait to go to Paris but wish I could be there with you because what's the point of being in the city of love without the one you love."

She frowned. "You're lucky you have wolf hearing." He just smiled a dopey smile. He looked at the clock again. Ten more minutes until he was on rescue duty.

**XXX**

"I'm just saying, none of this makes any sense. No logical person could ever believe any of this." Lydia had finally broken free of Isaac grip but was now having an intellectual conversation with Peter about the physics and impracticalities about what he was saying.

"And most wouldn't believe a guy can turn into a wolf or come back from the dead, but here I am."

"But I'm just a normal person. I shouldn't be able to 'go inside' your mind and fix some broken memories. It's just against every law of nature. Not to mention practicality."

Stiles looked to Derek as those two argued back and forth. Thought this whole thing Derek had said very little. "So is that true, are you in love with me? Cause I know I'm like really cute and all but I'm pretty sure I don't feel that way."

Derek's expression didn't chance. He just looked down at his balled up hands. "I've just been going through some stuff. I need all the help I can get." Derek wanted to spill his heart out but held back. It was never a good thing to put your heart out on the line.

"You're a teenage, everything you feel and do goes against the laws of nature. Let me ask you this; do you think that idiot Scott would be risking his life sneaking around with that girl is his soul wasn't bound to hers? Her father is ready to castrate him and he still would die for her." Peter stood from his seat and pulled Lydia closer to him. "You all go around thinking you have free will, thinking that you can change destiny. You may be able to make choices but no matter what you do you will always come back to your destiny."

Stiles looked at the man next to him. Usually Derek was strong and silent, controlling a room with out a look. But now, the person sitting next to him seemed like a completely different person; he looked nervous, demur, almost child-like. Whatever all this was about it must have been taking a toll on him for a while. Stiles leaned over and whispered to him. "If I do this, you have to promise no more kidnapped of me or my friends. Got it?"

Derek nodded in agreement. "Alright," Stiles announced. "I'm in."

**XXX**

Lydia stood there, her hands clamped onto Peter's temples, her forehead pressed against his. "This isn't working." She grumped.

"Because you're not concentrating," Peter said back. "You need to clear your mind of all distractions. Get all those number and scientific equations out of there. You need to be able to imagine yourself inside my mind. We can work from there."

Everyone in the room was silent. Even Stiles had made sure that his breathing wasn't too loud. Either one of them could snap on him any second. All of this seemed so strange to him. How could Derek be his true love? Granted the man-wolf was much better looking than most guys Stiles had ever met. He envied his chiseled jaw line and ripped muscles. But the idea of his soul eternally bonded was beyond strange.

Peter opened his eyes, glowing a bright golden yellow. Be bared his fangs as if he was in immense pain. Whatever Lydia was doing must have been working. "Alright Lydia, what do you see?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Darkness." She replied sounding like a zombie. She almost seemed to be in a trace.

"Look for the scattered pieces." Peter commanded. "Put them back together." Lydia's head rolled back, her eyes opened, only the whites of her eyes showing. Both of them looked as if they were having seizures. Lydia fell to the ground with a hard thump. Stiles ran go scoop her up from the ground.

Peter stood. "It's done."

**XXX**

"She'll be fine. That was very exhausting on her body." Stiles sat her body down in a chair.

"You should have mentioned that." Stiles snapped. Lydia shouldn't have to suffer for the wolves. She had been through enough.

"A little rest and she'll be fine. Now if you'll please sit down and shut up, we can begin." Stiles took his seat back on the couch next to Derek. Peter took a second, collecting his thoughts. "Ah, I remember all of this now. It's all becoming very clear. You two have a very sorted past."

"So how are you going to show us?" Stiles asked, unsure of what bodily harm this was going to cause him.

"Easy, I'm going to share it with both of you by channeling the memories directly to your brains." That sounded painful no matter what way you put it.

"First you two are going to have to hold hands." The two boys looked at each other for a second, unsure if they should listen. "It's so you can share a dream state. Now do it." Derek held out his hand for the other boy to take. Stiles grabbed it. The older boys palm was clammy and sweaty. Stiles just frowned.

"Relax. Everything you're about to experience will be jarring at first. It will feel like your living those lives. But whatever you experience when while you're under just remember, you can't be hurt." Stiles tried to relax but his heart seemed to be pumping a million miles a minute. What if he didn't like what he saw? Would this damage him permanently? He took a deep breath and let it out.

"What are you going to show us?" Stiles had his fingers crossed he was going to be a Greek warrior on the battlefield. Or Batman. Maybe he was Batman in a past life.

"Lets start with something simple… the 1950's." Peter walked behind the couch, positioning himself between the two of them. Stiles felt a ping of disappointment. 'The 50's blow' he thought to himself.

"How are we going to know each other? I doubt we look the same." Derek asked, finally speaking up after spending so much time silent.

"I'm glad you asked. Because you're doing this together your memories of now will be filling in those gaps. You look different in every life; different skin color, hair, eyes, names… you get the point. But doing it in tandem should allow you to view everything as if you are living it as you are now… hopefully."

"So how does this work?" he asked again, still waiting for an answer.

"Well." Peter's claws extended from his hand. "I'm going to jam this in your spinal cords, just below your brains." Now his heart really was beating as fast as it could.

"Wont that kill me?"

"Or paralyze you." Peter shrugged. "Now hold still." It only took a second for Peter's claws to stab into the flesh of his neck. A strange feeling overcame him. Suddenly his lung felt like they were filling with a thick, muddy, water making it harder to breathe. He and Derek began coughing, gasping for air. It felt as if his whole body was being swallowed into a black hole. The basement faded away before his eyes. Only darkness surrounded him.

**XXX**

Lydia was awoken by the sound of people struggling to breathe, hacking and coughing. And then silence. Her eye fluttered open like the wings of a butterfly. Stiles and Derek sat on the couch, hands clutched in one anther's. Their eyes were wide opened and colored black as coal. Isaac stood there looking at them.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked as she stood next to the curly-hair boy.

"Peter put them in some kind of trance. He told me to watch them in case anyone tries to move them."

"What will happen if you move them?"

Isaac swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "They die."

* * *

**Ah, it starts. This is my first teen wolf fic so please be kind. I'm kind trying to get my bearings. I love the idea of Stiles and Derek together.**

**I want to take a little bit to talk about this story. The idea came about when I was reading one. I thought what if they were in the 1950's. It would be totally funny and campy and just over the top. So when I started coming up with the idea's I decided that I should do it as their past lives, more than just the 1950's. As of right now I have about four different ideas for lives they are going to go through. This was the one I wanted to start with.**

**A lot of the idea for this are coming together from different movies I've been watching lately. Grease and Grease 2, Holes, Great Gatsby (to name a few. If you knew these movies then you get the idea of some of the past lives they will be reliving.)**

**Also we will talk about some of Scotts, Lydias, Jackson, and Allison's past lives.**

**Also the song Past Lives by Ke$ha is a great song to listen to when writing stuff like this. I recommend listening to it. So if you liked it please review, if you hated it please review. Tell me what you want and what you liked.**


	2. 1954 - Bad Boy

Stiles was having trouble sleeping. Nightmares plagued his dreams. He felt like he was falling, slipping deep into a void where there was no escape, like slowly being swallowed by quicksand. It was hard to breathe. He wanted to scream out for help but his throat felt as if it had been torn to shreds. The darkness was consuming him.

He shot up in his bed, beads of sweat running down his skin. It had all been a dream. He had never felt anything like that. It felt so real. His alarm was screaming at him, it was what saved him from that nightmare. With a large sigh he pulled himself from bed. He couldn't wait for school to be over soon. It was only about a month left before summer. He and Scott had planned to do so much; hang out at the beach, maybe get a summer job as a lifeguard, hit the comic book shops, just have an happenin' time.

The house was quiet as he walked towards the shower. His Dad had always left for work before he was even awake and without his mom, the house was almost dead in the morning. He sighed at the thought. He was only one of a handful of kids at his school that didn't have both parents. His best friend Scott only had his mom - it was something you just didn't talk about, it wasn't considered polite conversation. His Mom always scolded him for it whenever he talked about it.

The water was hot as he did his quick shower. It felt good, washing away the thoughts that haunted him. He got dressed in his normal school attire: a nice button-down shirt, sweater vest, and nice clean slacks. He combed his hair in a nice part to the side. He wanted it shaved down but his father wouldn't allow it. He grabbed his letterman jacket and headed out the door.

Scott was already waiting for him at the corner, his letterman draped over his shoulders, books in his other hand. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes; instead he had a white shirt and blue jeans. For the past couple of months it seemed like he was heading down the wrong path. Stiles kept his comments to himself.

"If you were any slower, we'd be totally late." Maybe Scott was only trying to look tougher on the outside. He was still worried about his schooling, which was a good sign.

"You always worry we're going to be late." The two headed for school, which was only a few blocks away. Hopefully one of them could save up for a car soon but until then they were stuck walking. "Want to go to the comic shop after school today? I heard they got the new superman comic."

"You know, if you keep spending your bread you'll never be able to save up for a flat-top."

"I'm trying to convince my Dad to buy me one for my birthday."

Scott snorted at the thought. "Like that's will happen."

Stiles punched his friend in the arm. He could dream couldn't he? As they arrived at the school a large white sign was hung above the doors.

_**Polio Shots Today!**_

Both of them groaned at the thought. Before this it was Whooping Cough, Small Pox, Tuberculosis, and Diphtheria. They both hated shots because not only did they hurt like hell but also your arm hurt for days after. "At least it gets us out of class for a while."

"Aw" Another voice called as the person approached the school. "I hate shots." Stiles heart began to beat the chiming of her voice. It was Lydia Martin, the most beautiful, smart, girls in school. She was the queen. He was almost drooling as she walked past. He loved the way she looked in her white blouse and poodle skirt, her hair pulled back into a green bow. Another person slammed their shoulder into his, knocking him to the ground.

"Stilinski, you nosebleed, cast your eyes off my girl." Jackson pushed past them and up to Lydia, his arm wrapping around her waist. Scott bent down to help his friend pick up his books.

"That guys a real germ. He thinks he owns the place because he's the captain of the lacrosse team." Stiles scooped up his books from the pavement.

"Just ignore him, you know he's a jerk, he always…" Scott's words trailed off. The loud rumblings of an engine filled the air. A hot-rodder sped into the parking lot, its cabin filled with four people. The tires squealed on the pavement, the smell of rubber filled the air. When the machine parked, the four passengers sprang out. They were all clad in leather jackets, tight jeans, cigarettes rolled under the sleeve of their white shirts. As they walked into the school everyone seemed to move out of their way. Call them what you want - greasers, rebels, drapes - whatever they were, they were trouble.

Even Jackson seemed to fear them. But Scott seemed to idolize them.

**XXX**

"I don't idolize them." Scott snapped back at his best friend.

"SHHHH" someone from class hushed them. Both the boys lowered their voices. Since it was a shot day the teacher decided it would be best to show a movie in class. It was called 'Wild and Reckless', about teens who have nothing to lose. It depicted the danger of drag racing. Stiles couldn't think of a better movie for the moment.

"I just think they're hep and cool." Scott whispered as to not disturb the other classmates. Stiles reared back at Scott vocabulary.

"Where did you learn those words? Are cruisin' for a bruising? Your Mom would have a fit if she heard you talk like that," Scott didn't seem to care about that. In fact, he seemed to like the idea of being a rebel. Everyone knows who they are and nobody messed with them. The idea alone could be very appealing. But they were from the wrong sides of the tracks.

"I'm just saying don't get tangled up with them, their bad news. Word from the bird is that Erica girl, I heard she back seat bingo with any guy she wants." Erica was the only girl in the group. She never dressed like a proper young lady, her slacks were tight around her body and her breasts were pushed up to the point of almost being exposed. Her lipstick was always a bright shade of red. She had a bad reputation. Well they all did. "And that Isaac kid, I hear he might be a… homosexual." Stiles looked around making sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"They also hang out with Boyd and he's a Negro, what's your point?" Scott fired back. There was nothing wrong with hanging out with Negros… Stiles would just be in big trouble if he did.

"My point is, my Dad tells me everything about them. And their leader, Derek, don't even get me started." His Dad had told him many stories about the Hale boy. How his whole family mysteriously disappeared, or all the times he's had a run in with the law. He was a few years older; he should have graduated but was held back… a couple of times. "I heard he killed his whole family." It was only a rumor but there were no answers to what happened to them.

"That's just locker room gossip."

"And he shouldn't be in school anymore. Do you want to be held back like him? They're all a bunch of reefer addicts and probably communist." Stiles wondered if his words were sinking in. Scott seemed a little shaken by that last comment. He let out a sigh.

"I'm just… I'm so tired of being good. What does it get us? Jackson picks on us every chance we get. If we were with them… no one would mess with us again."

"Yeah, cause we'd be in jail."

Before Scott could reply the teacher called out their names. It was their turn for shots. The two boys got up from their seats and headed to the gymnasium. It had a few lines of teens all waiting to get their immunization. The worst part about this was waiting. It could take forever. To make things even worse, some of the bad kids were in the line next to him. Thankfully Derek was nowhere in sight. That guy gave him the willies.

As the line moved, the teens started messing around. Just because they were in school didn't mean they were going to follow the rules. Isaac, a skinny boy with curly blond hair pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it up. Stiles didn't realize he was staring at them until the three of them gave him a mean look. His heart felt like it was going to stop. He turned away as fast as he could.

It was a while before it was their turn for their shots. Erica went first. When the needle entered her arms she bit her lip and moved her hips. She made a face like she was enjoying it. The doctor giving it to her wasn't expecting that. Isaac was next. When he got his shot, he acted like he was going to scream before he busted out laughing. Stiles couldn't help but hold back a tiny laugh that had tried to escape him.

The nurse waved him up. He stood his seat. It was almost over. But then it happened. Four guys came in shoving along Derek Hale. The older boy tried to fight them off of him but they were stronger. They sat him down on the stool next to Stiles. He had never been this close to the troublemaker. He could smell his cologne from here. It was strong and musky. He looked over to the boy sitting next to him. He was more handsome than expected; short spiked hair, a thin layer of scruff running down his jaw line. 'How could someone that good looking go so bad?' Stiles asked himself. Most girls thought Jackson was the best looking guy in school and he was a straight and narrow as you could get.

The older boy looked over to Stiles as the needle went into his arm. Bright green eyes looked as if they were staring into his soul. Butterflies filled Stiles stomach. The boy made her nervous. They looked back at each other. Something about his eyes made Stiles pulse rush.

"All done" the nurse said. Stiles had received his shot already. He didn't even feel it.

**XXX**

When the day ended Scott was still complaining about the pain in his arm. Stiles hadn't even thought about it. As they exited the school there they were, the four of them standing outside their car. The boys were smoking while Erica was busy sucking on a sucker. Both the boys stopped in their tracks.

"We should talk to them." Scott said.

Stiles wondered if his best friend had finally lost his mind. "Are you kidding me? They'll probably cause us serious bodily harm."

"Come on," Scott grabbed his best friends arm and dragged him towards the other teens. Stiles wanted to fight back and as they drew closer to the something seemed to be drawing him closer.

"Hi" Scott said as they stopped in front of the teens. Instantly Erica and Isaac began to circle them. Stiles couldn't take his eyes away from the leader. Derek's green eyes were like getting lost in a tropical forest of lust growth.

"What do we have here?" Erica asked as she ran her hand down Scotts back. "A couple of squares get lost? This one looks like a little puppy."

"Cute little squares." Isaac said as she grabbed Stiles cheek and pinched. Stiles flinched at his touch. "Lookin' to hang? Drink some hooch?"

Derek said nothing. His green eyes bore into Stiles' brown, making impossible for the younger boy to look away. Bombs from the Soviets could be dropping all around him and he wouldn't be able to advert his gaze. The butterflies were so strong he felt like he might float away. Not even Lydia Martin had even made him so worked up. It must have been fear making his blood pump.

"Let's ride, I'm bored." Boyd said. The rest of them followed his lead and climbed into the cab.

"Coming with?" Erica asked. Scott jumped at the chance and hopped in the car. Stiles was able to shake his head no. Derek finally broke his eyes away as he pressed on the gas peddle and drive away from the school.

"Ill call you later!" Scott yelled back to his friend. Stiles let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had survived another encounter with the bad boy.

**XXX**

"Can I keep him?" Erica asked as she ran her fingers through Scott's hair making it look like a mess opposed to his normal nicely parted style. "I swear I'll take care of him and clean up after him. I'll even keep him on leash. What do you say Derek?"

"I think Derek has blue balls for the other one." Isaac took a swig from his drink.

"Shut your mouth." Derek snapped at the younger boy.

"Who? Stiles?" Scott asked. "That's my best friend."

'Stiles,' Derek thought. 'There's something about him.' When Derek first saw him sitting next to him he couldn't take his eyes away from the boy. He was a square to the max, but something about him was adorable. Those brown eyes were like pools of melted chocolate.

"Don't worry, Derek wont hurt him… much." Erica said as she ran her tongue up to boy's ears.

**XXX**

Scott never called that night. Stiles spent the night worrying about what had happened to his best friend. What if they hurt him? What if they made him do something stupid and he got hurt? Oh God! This is my fault I shouldn't have let him leave with those… those… juvenile delinquents.

Stiles couldn't sleep that night. He was way to worried about his friend. What if they made him drive around Dead Man's Curve? He had heard that types like them like to hang out and race cars there. Scott doesn't know how to drive; he'd be a goner.

In the morning he expected to find his friend waiting for him on the corner. He wasn't there. Stiles was really starting to be scared for his friends life. If something had happened would anyone know? Would the police know? Would his father tell him?

Stiles nearly ran all the way to school, his heart pounding in his ears. When he arrived they were there; all five of them, standing by the car. Scott looked alive and unhurt but he didn't look like himself. He had a cigarette place behind his ear; he was wearing a leather jacket instead of the letterman, his hair was allowed to look like a mop instead of neatly combed. Stiles rushed over to his friend and pulled him away from the others.

"I need to talk to my friend." He pulled Scott far away so the others couldn't hear their conversation. "What the heck man, I waited for you to call all night, you know how worried I was? I thought you had died."

Scott smacked himself on the forehead. "Ah, I'm sorry, I totally forgot. I didn't get home till really late. Dude, I'm totally fine. The guys are just really fun to hang with." They must have brainwashed him, there was no way that his was his best friend. This must have been an alien that took over his body or a Soviet look-a-like come here to spy on the school. "Relax, I'm fine. If anything you should come with us."

Stiles looked back at the others, still leaning against the car. Derek was staring him down. His heart did a leap in his chest. The guy total scared him. "I'll pass. Just… just be careful."

**XXX**

For the rest of the week Stiles went without seeing his befriend outside of the walls of the school. Scott had gone native. He wasn't even acting like the guy he used to be. What was happening? They must have been holding his against his will. There's no way the kid that Stiles had grown up with was going to just change overnight. Stiles knew what he had to do. He was going to have to confront Derek head on. The thought shook him to his core. What if the guy kills him? He probably had plenty of places to bury the body.

Once class was out Stiles ran down the hall. He knew right where Derek's locker was. Everyone did. No one wanted to even be next to it. He had almost got put next to his freshmen year but luckily he had it switched before he ever had a run-in with the greaser.

There he was, putting everything away and he was alone. Stiles swallowed that hard lump down to his stomach. It felt like he was on a carnival ride. He slowly approached the older boy. With a shaky hand he tapped him on the shoulder. The older boy turned around, his eyes almost filled with fury. But as soon as he saw Stiles his expression switched from harsh and angry to blank and wide-eyed.

Stiles looked at those big green eyes and felt himself go a little weak. He cleared his throat, which was now bone dry. "W-we ne-ed to-o-o talk." He stuttered out. The older boy said nothing but his furrowed eyebrows seemed to say 'go on.'

"I want to talk about Scott…" Before Stiles could continue other people began to fill the hall. He didn't want to risk being seen talking to Derek Hale. People might think that he was buying drugs or something. Stiles went to turn away but he was stopped in his tracks by the older boys voice.

"How about we talk tonight." He had never heard the older teenager talk. His voice was soft and smooth and velvety. Nothing like Stiles had ever expected. It sent goose bumps all over his skin. "At the Soda Stop. We're gonna be there. Come and we can talk about whatever you want."

As much as he wanted to refuse to be seen in public with the delinquent he fear if he said no the older boy might hunt him down. Stiles nodded his head before running away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

**XXX**

Stiles had wanted to pray for his life before he went into the restaurant. Why had he agreed to his? Oh yeah, he might have wound up dead if he didn't. The Soda Stop was the place to be on a Friday night; chocolate malts, a jukebox. Everyone who was anyone was bound to be there. Stiles and Scott had never worked up the never to show up there. Jackson was bound to be there and give them hell.

Stiles walked in the door, a small bell chiming as he did. He looked around the booths and stools looking for the dangerous teens. But they weren't there yet. Of course the popular crowd had already taken over a large booth in the back. He avoided eye contact as he slipped into an empty booth.

The waitress came up on her roller skates with a big smile. "What can I get for you sweetie?"

"Oh…" Stiles didn't have time to look over the menu. "I'm still waiting for someone."

"Take your time honey. Just call me when your date gets here." Stiles sat in the booth waiting for his… date? Was this a date? The thought hadn't cross his mind. He was going to be here alone with the guy, on a Friday night. Oh crap…

"Hey Stilinski, where's your boyfriend?" Jackson yelled from the back. Some of the other began to laugh. Stiles was about to get up and leave when the door opened and the gang walked in. Everyone in the joint seemed to notice them. Even the crowd in the back fell silent.

"Hey cutie." Erica said as she ran her fingers long his chin and pulled Scott along to a different booth. Isaac give him a wink. Boyd just walked past without saying anything at all.

Derek sat down in the booth with a rare smile on his face. Stiles could hear people around him begin whisper.

"Is that Derek Hale with Stiles Stilinski?"

"What are they doing here?"

"I bet they're going to rob the place."

Stiles felt his face begin to burn with heat. He had never had so many people looking at him at one time. The waitress rolled to the other table with a grimace. She didn't seem to want to have to serve the teens.

When she came back to Stiles she seemed to have put her smile back on. "So what will it be boy?"

"Oh… um." Stiles still had no idea. He hadn't even thought about eating.

"Two double cheese burgers, each with a side a fries… and a chocolate malt. Two straws." The waitress seemed to be thrown by the last request. She took the menus and rolled back to the kitchen.

"You ordered for me?"

"Your welcome." The older boy said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Stiles looked at the much more mature guy. His eyes shined bright in the lights of the diner. Stiles lost his train of thought. Those eyes did something to him. It made his blood pump to all parts of his body. He blushed even deeper at the thought.

"I-I want… umm…what do you want with Scott?"

Derek knitted his brow together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Stiles said mustering up all the courage he could. "Why are you hanging out with him?"

Derek shrugged. "Seems like a hep guy." The older guy clasped his hands together and learned over the table. "Why, you wanna come with? Go for a cruise?"

"Me? Oh no, no… my Dad would kill me if he ever saw me with…" Stiles dropped his words. He needed to tread carefully. What if he said something and the guy across from him would make him regret it?

"Don't be such a punk. Live a little."

The waitress came back with their food in hand. She placed the malt in the middle of the table and straws next to it. "Anything else?"

"That should be all." Derek said, shooing her away. Stiles took a bite of his burger. The other boy didn't touch his food, he just watched him eat, those emerald eyes always on him.

"Anything else you want to ask?" Derek stuck one of the straws into the malt and took a large gulp. This was his one chance to really get some answers about this gang.

"Are you communist?"

"No"

"Reefer addicts?

"Tried it, not my thing."

"Did you kill your family?"

The boy on the other side of the table took a second to consider the question. It was something he hadn't expected to hear.

"Is that what people are saying?" Stiles nodded, almost ashamed of asking the question now. "Don't believe everything people tell you… anything else?"

Stiles only had one question left. "Is this a date?"

Derek smiled a large grin. It was the first time Stiles had ever seen him not have a grumpy look on his face. His smile was genuine and real, it almost seemed to light up a room. "If you want it to be."

Stiles had spent his life learning that being attracted to guys was never a good thing. They ever showed videos in school of the dangers of the homosexual. But if the rumors were true about Isaac, he seemed to get along pretty well. He looked up at Derek; those green eyes shook him to his core. No one ever made him feel like this. It was strange and new. He couldn't help but find himself attracted to the older guy. He was dangerous and damaged. It was scary. It was exciting. It was something he felt deep inside that felt right.

"I don't think id mind that at all." Stiles stuck his straw into the malt and they drank in tandem.

"Then how about tomorrow night we catch at flick at the passion pit?" Did he just ask him on a date to the movie at the drive-in? Stiles had heard that teens only went to the drive-in for one reason and that was usually a heated make out session in the back seat. Derek sat there waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. I think that could be fun."

**XXX**

Lydia looked at the boys sitting on the couch. They hadn't moved since she woke up. They barely looked like they were breathing. The large black eyes reminded her of some kind of horrible bug.

"How long are they going to be like this?" she asked. Isaac sat in a nearby chair keeping watching.

"Peter didn't say. He just told me to keep watch." She waved her hand in front of Stiles face. There was no reaction. "Why are you still here? Peter said you could go once you woke up. Your job was done."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Its… interesting to me. How can he do something like this?"

"It's a werewolf thing. You can pass memories to each other. If those past lives are in his memory then he can transport them to them." Isaac looked at the redheaded girl as she looked at the boys on the couch. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "Oh my god. You want him to do it to you don't you?"

Lydia bit her lip but didn't try and deny it. "He talked about Scott and Allison and I just want…"

"You want to know about you and Jackson." Isaac finished her sentence.

Before she could answer back the door to the room busted open. Slivers and chunks of wood went flying around the room. The glowing yellow eyes of a wolf shined in the doorway. A low grow almost seemed to rattle the walls. Scott entered the room in full wolf form. "Give me my best friend back."

Isaac stood in front of the couch. "Scott listen," the boy started but Scott hand collided with his face sending him across the room. "Ah…" he groaned. "Don't touch them!"

* * *

**WHOOO! Chapter 2 is done.**

**First id like to say think you to everyone that liked and reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad to get such good reception.**

**Yes I know there are some mistakes. No matter how many times I reread I will always miss something. I don't have a Beta reader right now so I guess it is what it is.**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, its not even funny. Not gonna lie it was very inspired by the movie Cry-Baby. Makes me laugh every time I watch it. Needless to say writing this chapter made me laugh so hard. I really hope some of you laughed while reading it. It was meant to be a little over the top.**

**To anyone that is black or African-American, please don't be offended by the Negro comment. I was just getting into the mindset of the times.**

**So next chapter will continue the 1950s, as should the chapter after that. But for the most part I know how the next few lifetimes will end. So please review.**


	3. 1954 - Teenage Prayer

"I am an idiot. A colossal, mega idiot." Stiles flipped through the comic books on the shelves. "Why did I agree to this? He must have done something to me; there must have been drugs in that malt. Or it was some kind of communist mind control."

"I thought he told you he wasn't a communist." Scott said while scanning the newest Superman comic that had come earlier that week.

"That exactly what a communist would say." Stiles took the book in his hand to the cash register and played. "I just think going to a movie with _**him**_ is a bad idea."

"Relax, it's not a big deal." The two boys left the comic store and began to walk home. "But I have to ask… do you like him… like _**like like**_ him?

Stiles wasn't sure how to answer that question. On one hand, he had never been attracted to a guy in his life. It was wrong. It was a disease of the mind. But when the older guy looked at him with those shocking green eyes it made him feel alive inside. His insides felt like they were being tied in knots. "I'm not really sure."

"It's not a big deal if you do. I mean Isaac's been flirting with me for the past week. I think him and Erica are going to…" Scott stopped mid sentence. His words trailed off into a series of 'um' and 'ah'. A girl was what caused his distraction. She stepped out of her car; a black dressed with white polka dots, her long brown hair flowed over her back and shoulders in waves. Scott was instantly enamored. She walked past them without so much as a look. Scott watched her walk into a nearby store.

"I have to go." Scott said following after her. "I'll come by your house later." Stiles watched as his best friend ran after a girl he had just seen. 'It's like that.' He thought to himself. As much as he wanted to run away from the dangerous boy when he looked at him it only made him want to be closer.

**XXX**

Stiles walked into the house expecting it to be empty. A voice called out for him before he could go up to his room.

"Is that you Stiles?" His fathers voiced echoed from the kitchen. Stiles stopped in his tracks and headed into see his dad.

"Yeah Pop, I just got back from the comic shop."

His dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. When his son walked in he folded it down. "Stiles, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait, I was hoping to some of my comics?"

But his father had no time for shenanigans. "Why is it that when I went to the Soda Stop for my lunch break I get told that you were there with the Hale boy yesterday?" Stiles could feel his stomach hit the floor. Of course his father knew, his father was on the police force. He knew everything Stiles did. 'Of course people were going to talk about you sitting with Derek. He's trouble.'

"Oh that… well Dad, that's an interesting story. You see, Scott been hanging out with him…" His dad held up his hand telling him he didn't want to hear the excuses.

"Now look here, I've been raising you by myself since your were a little ankle-biter. I tried my best. But I will not stand by and watch my only son go down a bad road and become some kind of hooligan. I know all about the Hale boy and his family. Let me tell you, all of them were nothing but trouble and he's no exception. For now on I don't want to hear about you hanging around that boy, you understand?"

Stiles wanted to argue back but his fathers face told him he needed to shut his mouth. "Understood Sir."

**XXX**

Both boys laid back on Stiles bed, each letting out a large sigh. Scott had showed up not to long after and both had been having a hard time.

"My Dad is going to kill me if I go to this movie." Stiles said thinking about his father's words. _All of them were nothing but trouble and he's no exception. _"I'm pretty sure if he shows up on my doorstep my Dad will have his shotgun pointed at his face."

Scott was in his own world. "Her name was Allison. She was so beautiful."

"I mean, what if someone told him we shared a chocolate malt and he paid for dinner? I think my Dad would have had a stroke."

"She smelled like lilies."

"I can't do this, he's a drape. He's trouble. He's dangerous."

"She just moved from France. Her father is a preacher. You should have seen the way he looked at me. It was like he was saying I would never be able to go near his daughter."

"But he wont leave my head. I tried thinking about anything else but everything comes back to him. I tried reading my new comics but I couldn't concentrate. One of the characters had these green eyes and it reminded me of his."

"I asked her to a movie. But I'm pretty sure her Dad will kill me if I show up on her doorstep,"

"You also don't have a car."

"Yeah, I didn't think about that."

It only took Stiles a few seconds for his brain to start working out a plan. The wheels began to turn at top speed. He had never lied to his dad before, or anyone else but for some reason he knew he had to go on that date tonight… was this a date? Yeah… this was definitely a date.

**XXX**

"Hey Dad, Scott and I have dates tonight. We're going to go to his house to get ready"

His father looked at him with curious eyes. "With Who?"

"I believe the proper term is whom."

His fathers face didn't change any. Stiles felt himself begging to sweat. "It's with this girl named Allison. I met her at the comic shop today." He lied. He lied as best he could. A part of him thought the jig was up. His father knew everything; he was going to be grounded for life.

His father looked him over for a second. He tried his best to keep his cool. "Ok Son, have a good time."

**XXX**

Stiles look in the mirror one last time. His nerves were starting to get the best of him. He splashed his face with cold water from the faucet.

Derek would be there any minute. Thankfully Scott mom was at work and wouldn't have to meet the young ruffian.

A horn honked outside the house. Stiles felt like he was going to faint.

**XXX**

Stiles sat in the car next to the older guy, his heart thumping like a drum. He wasn't sure if it was Derek sitting next to him that made his so tense or what he was about to do. He had just lied to his father and now he was going to do it to a perfect stranger.

"This is it." Scott said as they stopped in front of a large house. It had a picket white fence around the yard. It looked so humble and peaceful. "Go get her."

Stiles swallowed the dry lump forming in his throat. He opened the car door and walked up to the house. He rang the doorbell and waited. When it opened there stood the young girl Scott was had already become obsessed with. She smiled sweetly and opened the door.

"My dad wants to meet you." She whispered in his ear. Thankfully Scott had called her and told her his friend was picking her up. She tugged him along into the living room. There was her father, a man who was more intimidating than he would have thought a preacher could be.

"Daddy, this is Stiles, I met him today…"

"At the comic shop." Stiles jumped in. He extended his hand and waited for the man to take it. Her father grabbed his hand with such a grip Stiles thought his hand was going to break.

"Well nice to meet you Stiles. You look much better than the other boys that were trying to talk to my daughter today. What happened to that greaser boy?" Stiles knew he was talking about Scott. Suddenly his throat was dry as a desert, his tongue felt like it was going to stick to the roof of his mouth.

"Daddy, he was obviously a trouble makes. I would never dare go out with a boy like that." She lied. She sounded convincing.

"So tell me…" the man stalled on his named.

"Stiles"

"Stiles. Do you listen to that rock and roll music?"

Stiles decided to play it up. He had to make it convincing. "No sir. That music is from the devil himself. My father, the sheriff, would never allow me to hear such vulgarity." He seemed to like that answer. Stiles didn't know if dropping that his father was on the police force helped it along.

"Well, make sure to have my little girl home by ten o'clock."

'Holy heck, it worked.'

Allison grabbed a jacket to keep her warm and they ran to the car. As soon as they got into the car Scott and Allison were lip locked. Stiles blushed as he looked to the older man next to him. Derek smiled before stepping on the gas and speeding toward the drive-in.

**XXX**

"Scott, no" Isaac yelled as the other teen stalked towards his friend. He was only seeing red, he wasn't listening. He was going to save his friend.

Lydia stepped in front of the werewolf. "Scott, you can't touch them."

"Move" He growled in the girls face. She didn't step away. She wasn't afraid of him. Somewhere in there was the Scott she knew. She stood her ground. He raised his claws going to slash her throat without any remorse.

**XXX**

"That will be four dollars." Derek handed over a five-dollar bill.

"Geeze, movies are becoming so expensive." Stiles said trying his best to make conversation. He didn't really know what to say. The car lurched forward and found a parking spot. Derek killed the engine. They still had some time before the movie started.

"Do you want to hit the snack bar?" Derek asked. Stiles was not the kind of person to turn down food. "We'll be back." He said to the two in the backseat. They hadn't broken apart since they go in the car.

"What do you want?" Derek asked in his gruff voice.

Stiles looked over the selection. He was such a sucker for all types of junk food. "How about some popcorn… and a drink… and maybe some Sno-caps."

By the time they were done Stiles had picked out enough food to feed an entire army. Derek didn't even mind paying. As long as he got the see the younger boy smiling like he was. When they got back to the car the windows had been fogged up. Both of them stopping in their tracks.

"Well what do we do now?"

Derek was already getting tired from carrying all the food. If they didn't find somewhere to go soon he was going to drop. "Follow me."

Stiles followed after the older guy. They finally stopped when they ended up at the playground inside in the drive-in. It was small, only a few swings and slides and usually meant for children but no one was around. Derek sat down on one of the swing and patted the one next to him. Stiles, still hesitant, sat down and picked up the bucket of popcorn.

"I'm sorry about Scott. I've never seen him get like this."

Derek shrugged. "Not a big deal. Besides this works fine." He took a handful of the popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. Stiles stifled back a giggle. When Derek wasn't looking forever grumpy he had a handsome smile. It made Stiles feel kind of warm inside just looking at him.

"So…"

"So…"

Neither of them knew what to say to each other. What could they possible have in common? Stiles already interrogated him the other night, he didn't need to do that again.

"My Dad heard about us at the Soda Stop."

"oh?"

"Yeah. He told me to stay away from you because you're trouble." Stiles didn't know why he was telling him this.

"Then why did you come tonight?"

Stiles didn't have an answer to that question. If his dad found out he was here with Derek Hale he was pretty sure he would get shipped off to boarding school in London.

"I guess I'm still curious about you. You're cool and calm no matter what. And just the sight of you made Jackson shut his mouth."

"You mean that kid who was sitting in the back of the diner? He seemed like a real tool."

"He is. He's been a total jerk-wad to me since we were in kindergarten. I would build up block forts and he would knock them down."

Stiles looked to the older boy who now had a mouth full of chocolate. Stiles hid his smile. The movie began to play and they were out of the food.

"Lets get back to the car." Derek held out his hand for Stiles to take. The teen hesitated but grabbed the extended hand. As their skin touched a power seemed to flow between them. It was like touching a power line in a rainstorm. Stiles thought his heart might stop. Derek pulled his close to his body. They lingered there for a second, looking to each other's eyes. For a second Stiles was lost in a jungle of green.

"We should go." He mustered forth. Derek, though seemingly dazed for a second took a step back.

"Yeah."

The two walked back to the car, which now was back to its un-fogged state. They opened the cab. The two teens were sitting in the backseat, hair messed, and lips red from friction.

"Hey Scott, why don't you take Allison for a walk around the place?" Derek said.

"Aw come on, we're watching the movie."

"Hit the pavement!" Stiles watched as his best friend and his new girl exit the car, leaving him alone with the rebel. This was different. At the part they sat there, made each other laugh. But now they were alone in a car. His heart thumped harder than a jackhammer. They sat there in silence, the movie flickering in front of them.

"You know we're not going to know what's going on." He said, his voice cracking with nerves. What if Derek was going to take a cue from Scott and try and make a move?

"Not a big deal." He said in a low and sexy tone. He slid his hulking body closer to the Stiles much more slimmer body. His large arm fell around his shoulder. Stiles tried to control himself from freaking out. Derek's body was pressed against his, their legs knocking at the knee, hips and sides.

"You can relax." Derek whispered into his ear, his unshaven face tickling Stiles cheek.

"I am relaxed… totally relaxed… cool as a cucumber."

"You're shaking uncontrollably." Stiles looked at his hands, he couldn't hold them still even if he tried. He was letting his anxiety get the best of him.

"Here." Derek took his hand once more. The fear Stiles was feeling seemed to ebb like the tide. His body was giving off heat like an oven on a July day. Everywhere Derek's skin was touching his, tiny sparks of electricity kissed his flesh. The older boy was close enough for them to morph into one person. He turned to face the man next to him, but before he could speak his mouth became occupied with Derek's forceful and passionate lips.

It was like nothing either of them had ever felt before. Like if a million fireworks had gone off at the same time. Like standing in the center of a tornado. Like a being hit with ten thousand volts of lightning running through their bodies. Stiles had always wondered what his first kiss would be like; he never imagined it like this.

It was Stiles who pushed himself further into the kiss; he didn't want the feeling to stop. Derek's hands began to roam his body, his fingers finding their way under Stiles shirt and running up his back. Chills ran up the teen's spine. Stiles wasn't sure what he should do. His fingers graced the skin that was exposed between Derek's shirt and jeans. His abs were rock hard. Stiles loved the feeling of the hard muscle under his fingertips. Derek let out a small moan as Stiles fingers danced on his skin.

The windows had begun to fog up again.

**XXX**

They didn't stop kissing until there was a light knock on the window.

"Guys, the movies over. Let us in." Scott cried from the outside. The boys sat up. Derek hurried to put his shirt back on. At some point it had come off. Stiles wanted to feel every inch of his chest and arms. They didn't know how long they had been making out but their lips were raw from friction. Stiles' face seemed to burn, Derek's stubbed had a coarse quality to it.

"it's almost ten, we have to get Allison home." Scott and Allison climbed into the backseat of the now muggy car.

She sighed. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay out and have fun. For once in my life."

"There's nothing to do. Everything will be closed at this point." Stiles pointed out.

"Not everything." Derek replied. The three passengers in the car all looked at him waiting for an explanation. "Would you be up for some dancing?"

"YES!" Allison answered too fast and too loud. "Oh I haven't danced in so long. In Paris we would have dances all night long, drinking bottles of wine. I didn't come back until the morning sun was coming over the horizon."

He didn't wait for Stiles or Scott to answer. "Sounds like a plan."

**XXX**

Lydia waited for Scott's claws to rake her neck. When they didn't she opened her eyes. Peter was standing there holding the wolf's arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting my friend back." Scott struggled to get free from Peter's grip but to avail.  
"What did you do to him?"

"I'm teaching him how to love." Scott stopped at the words, confused. "If you touch either of them right now the best case is your friend will be severely brain damaged… well, more so than before. Worst case, they both slip into a coma so deep they'll be vegetables for the rest of the lives."

"He volunteered for this." Isaac said as he cracked his jaw.

Peter released the young wolf letting him fall to his knees. Scott was powerless.

**XXX**

Stiles wanted to hold Derek's hand. But he couldn't with the boy having to keep shifting gears. He rested his hand his jeans instead. Derek didn't mind at all. They drove, fast, away from the town, past Dead Mans Curve. Stiles almost began sweating at the idea of driving this road. Stiles had never left the safety and comfort of the sleep suburbs. He had heard stories at school about where some of the bad kids go for a good time. He never imagined he'd find himself going there, especially after making out with the baddest boy in school.

They arrived at a small bar looking building. There was an open dance floor under large canopy of lights. A jukebox sat in the corner of the floor. People were on the dance floor, their bodies grinding and rubbing on each other or mouths and bodies pressed together. Everyone was dressed in tight jeans and leather.

As they began to walk towards the building Derek's followers stopped them.

"Well look at this," Boyd said

"First squares to ever step foot here." Isaac added. Derek gave them a look saying back off.

"I don't think I'm going to fit in here." Stiles said to Derek, suddenly aware he was very out of place.

"Hey guys, what do you say we give Stiles here a bad boy makeover?" Erica said picking at his wrinkled shirt.

**XXX**

Derek waited for his date to come back. He never thought he would be into someone like Stiles; uptight, nerdy, preppy. But something about the younger boy made him feel alive again. He had spent so much time and energy trying his best to suppress everything inside. But when Stiles was around it made his wall start coming down.

There was a whistle from the crown. Erica pulled along a boy that looked totally unrecognizable. Instead of his nice button-down shirt and loose slacks were replaced with a black t-shirt and tight jeans. His hair was combed back instead of parted to the side. As he stood in front of Derek his face began to glow a tinge of red from embarrassment.

"I feel so…"

Derek placed a finger over the boy's mouth. "You look wonderful."

A slow song was begun playing on the jukebox. It was something that Stiles' dad would have referred to as 'colored' music. Derek didn't ask the younger boy if he wanted to dance, he just pulled him onto the floor.

He could tell Stiles had never danced with another guy before. Derek took the teenagers arms and put them around his neck while his own hands found Stiles' hips. Slowly they began to sway to the tempo of the song.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Derek asked.

Stiles couldn't control his smile. "Surprisingly, yes. I never thought I'd be someone who made out in cars with boys."

"We can do it again."

Stiles lowered his head to Derek's shoulder. "What happened to your family that makes my father think you're so bad?" he asked. Derek had wanted to avoid his conversation but he knew the younger boy was inquisitive and wouldn't let it go.

"When I was younger my father and uncle went on a bank robbing spree. When the cops finally caught up with them they had made it back to my house. The cops didn't ask any questions. They broke down the door and shot up the place. They killed my Father and Uncle as well as my Mother and Sisters. Somehow I was left unharmed. But since that day I've spent my life on the other side of the law." Stiles felt a hard chill run down his body. He had lost his mother at a young age but not an entire family. He could never image how it would feel.

"You're shivering, are you cold?" Stiles nodded. Derek pulled his jacket off his back and placed it over the boy's shoulders. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

Stiles may have been inexperienced but his mind could easily figure out what that meant. He gave a slight nod. Derek took his hand and led him away from the dance floor. The boys walked far from the lights and into the moonlight. When they were far enough out Derek pulled the boy closer and laid him down in the grass. Their lips pressed together. The wave of heat and hormones took over their bodies.

Their hands grappled at each other's bodies. "I want you Stiles." Derek huffed between headed kisses. "I want all of you."

He sucked and kissed his way down the boy's neck, his fingers running under the white shirt and pinching his nipple. Stiles let out quick moan of pleasure. He could feel Derek's body pressing into him, his hard manhood contained in his jeans.

"Please say I can have you." His hand trailed down the boy's stomach till he reached the hem of his jeans. Stiles moans as Derek's hands began to slowly unto the tight denim. He reached in and felt the teen's manhood was rock hard. With a firm hand he grabbed the turgid flesh. The boy squirmed under his touch. Derek knew he was the first to ever be able to make the younger boy feel like this. It turned him on even more.

Stiles' hands tore at the grass, his eyes rolling back from pleasure. Derek kissed his way down the boy's stomach until he kissed at the hipbones. Stiles' jerked his hips forward.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"YES!" the boy moan. With one move Derek ran his tongue along the teens manhood. Stiles whimpered with pleasure. Derek didn't stop as he slowly took the entire length into his warm wet mouth. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down, making sure to give the teen as much pleasure as possible.

Stiles gripped the older mans hair. Derek loved that he was getting rough. He had never felt anything like this. With an audible 'pop' Derek was back kissing the boy.

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't want you to finish yet. I want you to last." He kissed the smaller boy. "I want to make love to you."

Stiles stopped. The boy seemed shocked by the comment. Derek knew it was too fast. He should have just let the boy finish and go back to the bar. Now he felt stupid.

"Ok"

Maybe it was just the hormones talking but Derek wasn't sure what he had heard. "What?"

"Yes, I want to."

Stiles hands began to undo the jeans, freeing Derek's own tented briefs. Stiles shaky hands grabbed the hard flesh. Derek almost lost his head at the teens tender touch. Derek pulled his shirt over his head letting Stiles touch every tight muscle. He slid his pants down in the foliage before stripping Stiles of his.

Their lips met again. Their bodies touched as the faint music from the bar played in the background.

**XXX**

Scott looked at his best friend. The large black eyes almost made him sick to his stomach. "How long are they going to be like this?"

"Could be hours, days maybe." Peter answered. "It takes a long time to relive a past life."

Both Derek and Stiles had been relatively still. Suddenly their breathing began to change, it became more frantic and ragged. Their hands tightly clutched each other's.

"What's going on?"

Peter looked at the boys as a devilish smile painted itself on his face. "Oh… they must have gotten to the good part."

* * *

**Haha Peters such a creep. I love it.**

**First I'd like to say thank you to everyone who have favored and reviewed. It really keeps me going. Makes me want to write more.**

**This story is so much fun to do. I've been in non-stop 1950's mode, Looking up slang, listening to music. It's really fun.**

**I promise they will be back to normal time in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint about what happens, the next chapter is going to be titled 'sh-boom'. Please tell me what you think, id love to know.**


	4. 1954 - Sh-boom

The warm sun is what woke Stiles up. His eyes fluttered open to the blue sky above him. His body itched from mosquito bites and grass on his skin for far too long. He lay on a leather jacket. Derek Hale slept beside him, his arms pulling him tightly into his body. Stiles took a few seconds to remember everything. Derek had taken him out here and the two had spent the night together… like _**together**_ together. After that they watched the stars before falling asleep. The warm feeling lingered inside of him. He smiled to himself. 'I hope I don't get pregnant.' He joked inside his own mind.

Then the rest of the world came back to his memory. He had been out all night. His father must have been worried sick. He told him he was going to a movie and never come home. He didn't even know where he was. It was Sunday morning, his father expected him to attend church service with him. The fear was almost panic inducing. Stiles pulled away from the older boy who had waken up from the movement.

"I have to get home. My father is going to kill me." Derek stretched his muscles and cracked his neck before giving Stiles a kiss to calm him down. "I'm going to be grounded for life."

The two boys walked back to where the car was parked. They weren't the only ones who had spent the night out. Scott and Allison were still there, Scott asleep in the grass as Allison spun her skirt in the morning air, a bottle of wine still clutched in her hand.

"This was the greatest night of my life. He couldn't keep up." She looked down at the sleeping boy and ran her fingers through his messy hair. He was like a sleeping puppy.

"Won't your dad be worried?" Stiles asked as he kicked his best friend awake. Scott just stirred in his sleep. He was like trying to wake up a log.

"Who cares? For once I just wanted to have control of my own life." She took a large sip from the bottle. Stiles wished he could be so carefree. Allison was a girl who wasn't afraid to live.

"Let's get you home." Derek picked up the passed out Scott and placed him inside the car.

**XXX**

After they dropped off Allison and Scott they headed towards Stiles house. Stiles kept his hand clutched to Derek's leg. It felt good just to touch the older boy. It made him smile softly thinking back to the night before. A few days ago he wouldn't have ever imagined what had just happened. But it did. And he liked it.

Outside his house three squad cars sat in the driveway. His father and some of the other local officers stood out front. Stiles felt his stomach drop. His dad must have been looking for him. As the car pulled up all eyes were on them. Stiles stepped out of the car. His father ferociously stalked towards the car.

"Where the hell have you been?" His voice was harsh, every word dripping with acid and bile. "And why are you with him." His father pointed an accusatory finger at Derek, who was still sitting in the car.

"Dad I'm sorry." Stiles searched his mind for a logical excuse but nothing came to him. "I lost track of time."

"Lost track of time? Last time I see you you're going on a date with some girl named Allison. Now you don't come back 'til the morning light with some juvenile delinquent." His father's eyes were ablaze with rage.

"Sir this was my fault." Derek stammers from the car window.

"I don't doubt that for a second, but I also know my son isn't innocent either. You get in the house." He pushed Stiles away from the car. "And you. If I ever see you near my son again I will personally sign your death warrant."

Stiles took one look back at the boy he had just spent the night with. There was no way he was going to be able to see him again.

**XXX**

He was grounded. Not just for a week or a month. His father didn't really give a time frame other than 'as long as you're under this roof.' He had been heavily questioned about what he was doing with Derek Hale, why he didn't come home, and if he may be a homosexual.

"If you are we can get you help. There are cures for this type of thing." Stiles insisted that he had just run into Derek at the movies and if he didn't believe him ask Scott. His father didn't believe him for a second but dropped the subject. Stiles spent the rest of the weekend in his room reading the comics he had bought. Try as he may he couldn't get the boy off his mind or all the things they did. He had never experienced sure pleasure in his life. A tinge of guilt rang deep inside him like an old bell; guilt for enjoying that night and guilt for not feeling guilty about it.

He was finally seeing Derek for who he was really was. He wasn't the monster his father believed he was; he was just a normal guy who had been through a lot of bad things. He wasn't a rebel, or a greaser, or a delinquent, he was just… him. A guy that came from a bad family. But just because he came from a bad family doesn't mean he was a bad guy. His father would say something along the lines of 'cut from the same cloth.' What was that thing phrase he had always heard? 'Don't judge a book by its cover?' Two very contradicting ideas. Derek was a book with a very bad looking cover, but inside he was nothing more than a big sweat heart.

**XXX**

Stiles closed his locker on that Monday, all his books he needed in hand. "So how much trouble were you in?" Scott asked, leaning against the nearby locket.

"Can the phrase 'grounded for life' be applied? What about you?"

"My mom didn't even notice. She was at work all-night and left in the morning. Didn't realize I was gone." Stiles closed the locker and rolled his eyes. Scott could probably be a werewolf and his mom would never know. She worked so much trying just to get by she never had much attention for her son. It wasn't either of their faults, just a fact of life.

"Have you talked to Allison since?" the two boys walked down the hall side by side, ready for their class.

"No, I tried to call but her dad wouldn't let her come to the phone. What about Derek?"

Stiles sighed. "No. I didn't even leave my room. I'm pretty sure my dad was sitting outside my door with a shotgun waiting for me to make a move." Stiles had that strange niggling feeling that he was being watched. He looked around to the faces of the people passing him by. The expressions on their faces ranged from shocked, to scared, to disgust. Some people looked at him and looked away as fast as they could, not wishing to make eye contact. "What is everyone looking at?"

"I think they're looking at us."

Why? Usually everyone just ignored them. They weren't popular or special in any way. But things had changed. It had only been one weekend but he was seen in public with Derek Hale. Gossip sure did travel fast in this school. "No, they're looking at me."

**XXX**

Most of the day had been spent sitting through classes, trying his best to concentrate and not listen to the whispers all around him.

"He was there with Derek Hale."

"That greaser?"

"I heard they were playing back seat bingo at the movies."

"Are they homosexuals? I hear they're dangerous."

He needed to find Derek. As soon as the bell rang Stiles rushed down the hall toward the other boys locker. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey Stilinski!" A harsh voice called as hands grabbed him and slammed him against the lockers. Jackson's sadistic and enraged face was inches from his. "So I hear you're a total fag now."

Stiles didn't know how to respond, his body filled with shock and pain. "What's it to you?" Stiles spat back. His words didn't seem like his own. They just came to him, fueled by the hurt running through his body.

Jackson didn't like that answer. "Well I don't want some fag checking me out in the locker room."

"As if."

Jackson reeled his arm back, ready to strike Stiles in the face. Stiles scrunched up, knowing well he wasn't a fighter. He wasn't even sure if he could take a punch, he usually cried at a skinned knee.

"Do we have a problem?" Stiles felt the other boys hand release him and Jackson was now the one slammed against the lockers. Derek was there, the one person that made Jackson shake in his boots.

"Yeah we got a problem." Jackson snapped back. Apparently he had decided to face his fears. "I don't want you two queers in my school. I'm tired of watching you walked around this place like you own it and this one probably going to try hitting one me."

Derek just shook his head, his face scrunched up in disgust. "How about you get out of here before I kick your ass across the street."

Jackson almost looked like he was turning ashen, his skin losing all its color. "How about we make a wager. We race, across Dead Man's Curve. If' I win you two better not show your faces around here anymore."

Derek rolled the idea around in his mind for a moment. "And if I win you have to leave Stiles alone from now on."

"Deal. This Friday at twilight." Jackson pushed Derek away, straightening his letterman and walk off down the hallway.

"You ok?" Derek asked pulling Stiles close to him.

"What do you think your doing?" Stiles pushed away his affection. "Challenging Jackson to a race? Are you crazy?"

"Jackson's a punk. What could I do, he was going to wail on you."

"Yeah, I can handle a few punches. I don't need you racing for your life because of me." Derek took the younger boys hand. As his fingers ran along Derek's skin it was as if they were touching for the first time. Sparks felt as if they were flying across the apex of their fingers. Stiles heart began to race at the mere touch. His body remembered their time together and wanted more of the physical love he had been given.

"Believe me, I can outdrive him any day of the week." His fingers ran along Stiles cheek, sending a small shiver down his spine. "I never meant for you to get into trouble."

"Neither did I." Stiles joked. "Its ok. I should be ungrounded by the time I'm fifty. At least you made it worth it."

Derek smiled that dazzling smile that made Stiles weak in the knees. Stiles pulled the older boy into his arms and gave him a gentle squeeze. He didn't want to let him go.

**XXX**

Friday came faster than expected. Everyday Stiles spent as much time at school with Derek as possible. Most of the time he spent begging the older boy to call off the race but Derek was unyielding. He wasn't about to back down.

"I don't want you to do this." Stiles begged the older boy. "It's too dangerous."

Derek ran his fingers through the younger teens hair. "You worry too much. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Famous last words."

Derek snorted. "When I'm all done, ill sneak you out of the house and we can have a night to ourselves." Stiles wanted nothing more than to be with him. But he didn't want him to risk his life.

"Temping but its not going to happen if you're dead."

"Nothing will happen. You worry too much." He kissed Stiles on the forehead. "Now go home, ill be at your window once the race is over."

**XXX**

Stiles sat in his room, his mind unable to focus on anything but what was going to happen. From what he had heard everyone in school was going to be there, chanting on the boys to the dangerous race.

Looking out the window, the sun was descending past the horizon. The night was creeping in and taking over. Stiles didn't have much time. 'Sorry, Dad.' He thought to himself as he creaked open his window. Climbing onto the roof of the garage he shimmied down the drainpipe, praying that it would break away from the siding. As his feet hit the ground he jolted as fast as he could. Time was not on his side.

**XXX**

Derek had never imagined a crowd this large forming to watch him and Jackson race. It seemed like the entire school had shown. A sea of faces watching them. But the only one he wanted to see wasn't there. 'Remember, you're doing this for Stiles.'

"You got this man," Isaac patted him on the shoulder.

"That twerp is going down." Erica added, her words sloppy from the sucker being in her mouth. Derek's chest swelled with confidence. He was the baddest racer around, no one messed with him.

Scott and Allison stood nearby, weak substitutes for Stiles, but still offering moral support. "Don't worry man, he would be here if he could be."

Jackson hugged his girlfriend before making his way towards Derek. Derek met him halfway in the road.

"Where's Stilinski? Didn't want your girlfriend to watch you lose?" He teased. Derek balled his fist, holding them to his sides, wishing he could slug the smug boy in his jaw.

"Just get to it." Derek growled from his clenched teeth.

"Alright. Rules are there are no rules. We race down Dead Man's Curve and whoever crosses it first is the winner."

"And when you lose you have to leave Stiles alone." Derek walked away from the arrogant teen and headed towards his car. Once he sat in the seat he turned the key. The engine roared to life and ran with a small purr. He wished with every ounce of his being that Stiles was there to watch him. He wanted the younger boy to see him in a different light, not the harsh ruffian that he had been warmed about. He was going to win this boys heart, starting by winning this race.

"Good luck man." Boyd said before stepping away from the car. Erica and Isaac followed suit. Derek was ready to race for everything.

"Wait." A tired voice called out. He knew it all too well. Stiles came running up, out of breath, sweating like a cold glass on a hot day. He slugged over to the car, leaning into the window.

"Stiles, you made it." Derek hopped out of the car and planted a kiss on the boy lips. He tasted of sweat.

"Derek... you don't… have to… do this." Stiles wheezed trying to catch his breath. Running the whole way there wasn't his best idea but it was the only one he had.

"But I want to do it. For you."

"Hey Stilinski," Jackson called. "You decided to show your face. Guess you wanted to see your punk boyfriend lose." Jackson always had a way of getting under his skin. Somehow someone that handsome could be so ugly on the inside always bogged Stiles mind.

"Stuff it Jackson."

"Ooh, looks like little Stiles grew a pair. Hey Hale, why don't we make this more interesting? I'll have my lady in the passenger seat, and you have yours." Derek wanted nothing more than to sock Jackson in his face but Stiles stopped him. He knew it wouldn't be worth it. Jackson didn't wait for a response; he grabbed Lydia and tossed her into the car.

"I'm not putting you in danger." Derek's face was filled with concern.

"Oh, _**now**_ its dangerous."

Stiles maneuvered his way into the passenger seat. Derek knew it would be pointless to try and argue. Stiles had made up his mind. He climbed back into the car, ready, as he'd ever be.

Erica stepped out into the road between the two cars. With her arms raised, both boys revved their engines. Her arms dropped to her sides, boy cars screeched as the rubber tires forced the cars forward with incredible force.

Stiles jerked back in his seat. He had never ridden in a car going at such break-neck speed. He had to adjust, wishing with all his might that he had something to hold on to. Derek looked calm and cool under the pressure, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Jackson trailed behind them by almost an entire car length. 'Derek is going to win,' Stiles thought to himself. He placed his hand on the older boys leg and get a tight squeeze. Derek smiled in response.

"I want you to know I'm doing this all for you." Derek said, his eye still locked on the road.

"I know." Stiles replied. "But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to impress you because…" Derek words cut off as the car lurched to the side. Jackson's car had not only caught up but had also sideswiped him. Derek struggled to keep the car on the road.

"What the heck, he's trying push us off the road." The car next to them scrapped at the side, such force causing Derek to swerve. They were coming up the curve in the road. Derek only had to hold on for a short few moments more.

"I wanted to do it for you because I think… I mean I know… that I love you." Derek said controlling the car with all his might. Stiles rolled the words around in his mind. Derek said he loved him. No one had ever said that to him before. Even his father had a hard time saying it.

"I love you too." Stiles said.

Jackson's car slammed them again as the Dead Man's Curve came up. Derek tried with all his might and skill to keep the car on the road. The back tires swerved off. Derek could no longer keep control. The car spun as it hit the deathly curve and rolled from the pavement.

**XXX**

Stiles sat up, coughing, almost choking. Dazed and confused he ran his fingers over his body to check for injuries. Nothing. He was fine. Looking around, he was back in the basement, his heart thumping like a jackhammer in his ears. Derek had been tossed from the dream as well, making his own gagging sounds.

"They're awake," A voice called. A swarm of bodies flooded the room. Stiles was still in shock over what he had just experienced. Scott, Isaac Lydia and Peter were all standing around them.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked unsure of how long he had been out.

"Almost two a.m., you've been out for hours." Scott answered.

"What the hell was that Peter? You could have warned us." Derek snapped at his Uncle. Peter just smiled a menacing grin.

"Did I not mention that you die? Hmm… must have slipped my mind. But at least you get the idea. And that was just one of many different lives you have had together. I'd gladly show you more."

"Uh no thanks." Stiles jumped up from the couch, his body sore and aching. If the dream-state had taken a toll on him it was that his body felt like he had been in the flipped car.

"Come on, I'll take you home. You too Lydia." Scott pulled both of them along and out of the house.

Derek sat there and watched the teens leave the house, his body and mind still in shock about what he had just experienced. Peter took the empty seat next to him.

"So, how was your trip down the rabbit hole?"

"I still… I don't understand." His mind was reeling over the events.

"Well to put it simply, you banged Stiles then got him killed."

**XXX**

Stiles tossed and turned in his bed. Every time he closed his eyes he could see himself in that car, flipping over, the wreckage that had taken his life. He could feel it as if he was really there, the metal slicing into his body, glass shattering, bones crunching. But the biggest shocker was whispering those final words to Derek. 'I love you.' Not simply just saying it but also feeling it deep inside of you, deep in your chest where if you didn't say it you'd think your heart was going to be ripped from its bone prison of ribs. It was a long and sleepless night.

"Dude are you ok?" Scott asked the next morning. He had come over early in the morning to make sure Stiles was all right. What he found was a boy with bags under his eyes and non-responsive.

"I didn't sleep." Stiles grumbled like a zombie.

"I knew Peter did something to you, when I see him…"

"No Scott, it wasn't Peter. He didn't do anything. It was what happened, what I saw, what I did… with Derek… in the butt." Scott almost cracked up laughing but held it back as best he could.

"Dude, it was probably just a trick."

Stiles just shook his head. "No… it couldn't be. You weren't there… the feeling, that feeling of just pure unbridled happiness. It was never something that could just be a trick of the mind. It was… real."

Scott took a seat next to his best friend, unsure of what to say. He had never seen him in such a way. "So what now?"

"I don't know. Peter said it was only one of many different lives that we had together. I guess I'm kinda curious about it."

"So… does this mean you're in love… with Derek?"

Another question Stiles didn't really know the answer to. Sure, what he had felt was totally real, but just because it was something he felt from some past life didn't make it real now. Everything in his head was a jumbled mess; feelings and images that mashed together to try and form a cohesive thought.

"I don't know. I guess I need to experience more." Scott didn't like the idea but he knew the only way to help his friend was support him.

"So was I there?"

"Yeah."

"What was I like?"

"Pretty much the same, just more of a douche."

**XXX**

Derek didn't sleep a wink. He had way too much on his mind. At some point in his life (or past life, whatever) he truly had loved Stiles. Not only loved him but did things to him, dirty things. Sexy things. The thoughts almost made him hard under his jeans.

"Will you relax?" Peter tried to talk his nephew down from his high horse.

"How can I? Your practically scared the shit out of him. I doubt he'll ever even look at me." Derek growled.

"Yes he will. Believe me."

"What I don't get is why was everyone else there? Scott, Allison, Lydia, Issac?"

Peter put down his book again. He was never going to get to read this. "Souls are fickle things, they don't like change. In fact they tend to resist it. Not only do they tend to follow those they love but also those they have formed deep friendships with. It's no surprise that Scott and Stiles are best friends, they have been a hundred times."

Derek took a seat and tried to relax. His anxiety was going to get the worst of him. "Remind me to rip out Jackson's spine next time I see him."

"If it makes you feel better none of them lived much longer after that. For some reason you all have a nasty tendency of dying." Derek gave him a look that said _**fuck you **_but Peter just shrugged it off. "Don't get pissy at me because _**you**_ can't survive longer enough to get out of puberty."

Derek wanted to punch his uncle in the face but before he could his phone began to ring. He answered it. After a few short 'yeahs' he hung up. "Stiles want to go back under. He wants to see another life." Peter just smiled a smug smile.

**XXX**

Stiles decided he wanted to do it in a place more comfortable than a burned down house. Everyone showed up at Derek's apartment. When Derek answered the door neither he nor Stiles could make eye contact with one another. Peter explained what he had told Derek earlier.

"Try not to let your brain turned to scrambled eggs." He took his place behind the two boys. "Hand together." The boys took each other's hands. Stiles remember the feeling he had last time he took Derek's hand, like magic running through him.

"One question," Derek interrupted. "Why are they here?" He pointed to Scott and Lydia.

"Oh I'm not missing this." Lydia said as she took a seat with a magazine.

"I'm making sure Peter doesn't kill my best friend." Scott replied.

"Tempting." Peter snickered. "Now boys, I have a nice treat for you. This one is one of my personal favorites." He stabbed his claw into the back of the boy's necks. For a few moments they coughed as if choking before falling into a trance, their eyes large and black as dinner plates.

* * *

**Woot. Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted this out like three days ago but between work, sleeping and friends I just haven't had a lot of time. But I'm glad to be done with the 1950's and moving onto the next one.**

**Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing.**

**khaji-da lover – Yes Peter is a creep and I love it. And I didn't think about it until you said it, but he has seen everyone have sex.**

**lord kiras hand**** – I'm glad you enjoyed the cry-baby stuff. I loved writing it.**

**DoubtButNever – im so happy that you love my story.**

**WolfKomoki**** – moving in my two and way too expensive. That's why I wanted to make a joke about how much they cost.**


	5. 1864 - Travelin' Soldier

The sounds of bullets firing filled the hot summer air. Cannons boomed like sirens. The smell of blood and gun power was heavy in the wind like the Spanish moss on the trees. Stiles clutched his rifle in his trembling hands as he trudged through muddy filed, his best friend Scott by his side. Both boys were exhausted and filthy, this uniforms caked in blood and dirt. They had been running for miles attempting to put as much distance between themselves and the battlefield. They were the only ones left of their squadron. They had watched the other men, none of them older than eighteen, get slaughtered like livestock before their eyes.

"We need to stop, I can't run anymore." Scott cried as he doubled over in pain, a stitch in his side cramping him.

"We have to keep going. If anyone finds us we'll both be killed on the spot. Last thing either of us needs is a bullet to the head." Scott couldn't move anymore. He propped himself up on a nearby tree sucking in ragged breathes. Stiles took a seat next to his best friend knowing there was no way his friend could keep going at the pace they were. Stiles' stomach rumbled from hunger. How long had it been since they late ate? Two day? Three? With his canteen empty his mouth was dry as paper, dehydration begging to kick in. If they didn't find shelter soon neither of them would be able to last much longer.

"I don't think I'm going to make it," Scott whimpered, almost slumping over to his side. Stiles wrapped his arm around his best friends body and hoisted him to his feet. There was no way he was going to let him best friend die in this war. Both of them had been forced to fight for the Union. Neither of them wanted to fight but their country needed them. But here they were, lost somewhere outside of Atlanta, running low on energy and morale and barely clinging to life.

They needed to find some shelter and rations. The only problem is if they are seen in their blue uniforms they will be turned over to the Confederate army. A risk they couldn't take. Scott's body was like trying to carry a huge sack of potatoes. Stiles used every ounce of strength he could muster to pull his best friend along.

A glint of something in the grass caught his eye; something shinning in the bright sunlight. Stiles dragged his best friend over to the shimmering object. It was the bayonet of rifle still clutched in a young man's hand. He lay dead, shot through the eye, next to another dead young soldier. Neither of them could be older than sixteen. Stiles felt a tinge of sadness tug at his heartstrings. They could easily be Scott and him.

Stiles laid his friend down on the ground. His breathing was shallow, his skin as pale as alabaster. Time was running out for him. Guilt filled him for what he was about to do. He began unbuttoning the young man's uniform. It was disgraceful to disrespect the dead in such a way but this was for survival. If Scott and him were going to life they needed to blend. He dressed himself and Scott as fast as possible, their blue Union uniforms tucked away in their packs.

He waded through the muddy filed as best he could, pulling his unconscious friend along. It seemed as if he dragged him for miles until they were on a dirt road. It had to lead to somewhere. Stiles carried Scott along just hoping that something would come along. In the distance stood a large white mansion in the distance. A sense of relief washed over him like an ice cold wave from the ocean. Stiles pulled along his best friend as fast as he could. It was becoming clearer the closer he came; it was a large white house with a cobblestone path running up to the frost porch; willow trees extended over creating a canopy of shade; a field of crops as wide as an ocean lined behind the house.

Stiles stood on the porch placing Scott on the ground and began beating at the door as hard as his fist could pound. Being a soldier the house would have to provide them with food and shelter. It only took a few moments before a young girl with curly blonde hair cascading down her shoulders answered the door. She wore a light blue shirt and white apron that was stained. With one look she ushered the boys into the house.

"Please wait here." She said as she scurried off into another room. Scott was still unconscious, almost blue in the face. The house was like nothing Stiles had ever seen before; large, clean, and just as beautiful as in the inside as was on the outside. The girl came back followed by a handsome young man in a black suit. Stiles had never seen anyone so attractive in his life; he was a tall raven-haired man with green eyes like a cat and a shadow of hair around his jaw.

"Pardon my servant, we have not had the company of soldiers before." His voice was deep and smooth as a flowing brook with a southern twang. He extended his hand and shook Stiles. "Your friend does not look well."

Stiles took a deep breath. He was going to have fake his way through this. Any man from the Confederate army would have a deep southern accent. "We've been days without food and water. My friend is hurt." He said with the best fake accent he could.

The older man looked at him, his eyebrows raised and knitted together before looking towards the young girl. "Erica, my dear, will you please help these boys to one of guest rooms. I will send up a pitcher of water." Stiles was relieved as if he just left out a large breath. Stiles followed the girls up the stairs, carrying Scott with him.

They entered a bedroom, the walls painted a simple light cream color. Stiles lay his friend on the bed. Scott looked as if he was a corpse already. Worry ran through the boy, wondering if his best friend would live. A young man came into the room holding a rag and a pitcher of water. Erica took it from him, dunking the rag and placing it on Scott's forehead.

"He needs to rest. I will help nurse him back to health. You may rest in the next room." Stiles went to the room next door, it was very similar to the other room expect for white it was the color green like fresh mint leaves. Stiles collapsed on the bed. It had been days since he last had a good nights sleep. The tiredness was soaked in his bones. With a large yawn he let the sleepiness take over.

**XXXX**

When Stiles awoke there was a fresh set of clothes at the foot of the bed. The sun had fully descended and the stars were blazing brightly in the violet-black sky. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. His stomach rumbled with hunger. He had almost forgotten how much he was starving. He stripped off the bloody uniform and changed into the clean ones. They were a simple cotton shirt and slacks. A large pitcher of water sitting on the dresser next to a large ceramic bowl. Stiles poured the water and began to wash up.

Once finished he left his room and entered Scotts. The other boy was still sleeping, the color had returned to his skin and his breathing at a normal pace.

"Oh" The young girl Erica exclaimed as she entered the room. "You're awake. Your friend will be fine." She sat down next to him on the bed. "Dinner is about to be served. Master Hale will be in the dinning room with the other guests. Just go down the stairs and to the right."

Stiles did as he was told. When he entered the large dinning room there was four sets of eyes looking back at him. One was the master of the house, looking dashing as ever. Next to him was a young woman with long brown hair cascading over her back. On the other side of the table was a young couple; the man very handsome with a cut jaw. The girl holding his hand had flowing red hair like a strawberry. A string of large white pearls sat around her neck. Stiles stopped in his tracks, not sure if he was allowed to join the dinner. The table was set with more food than he had seen in month.

"Ah one of our young soldiers has finally awakened." The own said as he stood from his seat and offered one to Stiles. "Please come have a seat. Forgive our manners, we did not know how long you would be asleep." Stiles sat down on the large cushioned chair. It was like sitting on a cloud.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my companions. I am Derek Hale. I own and live on this fine plantation as my parents did before me." Stiles was almost speechless listening to the handsome young man talk. "This young lady to my right is my fiancé Miss Alison Argent." A part of Stiles dropped when he heard the word fiancé. a handsome man like him would be taken. "This wonderful young couple is Mr. Jackson Whittemore and his young bride Lydia. The own the plantation down the road, our closest neighbors."

"Soon enough I'll own this plantation and put you to work in the fields." Jackson said back. Both of them let out a small laugh as if they were friendly rivals.

"Not with my cotton and tobacco crops outgrowing yours." Derek turned Stiles. "And what is your name young man? Unless you wish me to call you soldier."

"Stiles." He said in his fake southern accent. "Just Stiles."

"And where do you hail from?" Derek questioned. Stiles began to panic. He almost instinctively said California. "Virginia." He answered cautiously. Jackson let out a large snort.

"Close enough to spit on them Yankee devils." His voice was filled wish distain. "We had a few come through not to long ago. Tired to burn down our beautiful plantation. Shot every last one of them." A chill ran down Stiles spine. Suddenly his empty stomach churned and felt sick. They had killed a group of Union soldier and didn't feel any remorse. He was in dangerous territory. One wrong step could be his last.

"I miss my gold lockets." Lydia spoke up. "Had to denote them to the war effort."

"As did I." Alison responded.

"I refused to let them take my pearls. They were my grandmothers." Her fingers danced around them as if to check to make sure they were still there.

"Lets put this talk of war behind us and enjoy a good meal." The four of them bowed their heads and began to pray. Stiles snuck and biscuit onto his plate and took a bite while no one was looking. When it hit his stomach he already began to feel better. The table was set with large amounts of potatoes, yams, bread, greens, and a large hog in the middle. One of the servants poured him a glass of whiskey. When they stopped praying they began to serve the food.

Stiles couldn't resist anymore. He piled the food high as he could, making a small mountain on his plate. If it was possible the food all tasted better than it smelled. The other did not seem to notice his ill matters, or if they, did they didn't seem to mention it.

"So Jackson, when will you and Lydia finally be taking your nuptials?" Alison asked as she took a bite of one of her potatoes.

"Lydia was hoping for sometime next spring before it gets too damn hot to even move. But with this damn war going on who knows if we'll even have the money."

Derek let out a soft laugh that seemed to fill the room. "You, worry about money? Now I truly have heard everything." Stiles felt the chills run up his spine as he listened to his voice.

The servant girl Erica walked into the room and leaned over his shoulder to whisper something in his ear. Tyler dabbed his mouth with his napkin before pushing his seat back and standing up. "If you would excuse me, I have some important business to attend to. Don't let my absence spoil your dinner." The two of the waltzed from the room. Stiles watched as they left, unable to keep his eyes from the older man.

The others ate while having polite conversation about things Stiles had no interest in. Every now and then they would ask him a question or two but nothing as intrusive as when he first arrived. Soon they were all full and dinner was done.

"Well I do believe it is time we head home, it is getting late." Jackson and Lydia pushed from the table.

"It was wonderful to see you again Lydia, do stop by anytime." Her and Alison hugged for a brief second. "Jackson, a pleasure as always."

"We must do this again sometime my dead Alison," He placed a small kiss on her hand before turning to Stiles. "And it was quite a interesting time meet you. Perhaps our paths will cross again." Stiles just nodded, unsure of how to respond. After the two left the house Alison seemed to relax. Derek came back from wherever he was just in time to watch them walk out the door.

"Oh, good, you're back. My dearest, if you could, I must do something very important."

"No problem my love. Stiles, why not have a drink with me in the study." Stiles wanted to refuse his offer but at the same time something inside of him was pulling him to go with the older gentlemen. Alison rushed off up the stirs as Derek put his arm around his shoulder and walked him towards the study.

Inside there was a large fire burning, bathing the entire room in a warm glow. Large, over-stuffed couches and chairs sat around looking softer than anything Stiles had ever seen before. Taxidermy heads of deer, boars, and birds lined the walls next to shelves of books. It was a warm and welcoming room.

Stiles took a seat and Derek went to a tabled filled with various bottles of liquor and began pouring each of them a glass. Derek walked around and handed one to Stiles. "Now that we're alone there are some things I would like to discuss with you."

Stiles gulped down the brown liquid in the glass. It burned its way down his throat. "You have a lovely home." Stiles blurted out, nervous about what Derek was going to say to him.

"Thank you kindly. Now your friend upstairs is in poor condition. Nothing a few nights rest couldn't help but it will be slow. I want you to know that my house is your house as long as needed."

Stiles relaxed back in his seat. He was afraid that Derek had found them out and was ready to string both of them up and torture them before killing them. "That's very kind of you but I'd hate to be an imposition."

Derek waved the comment away. "Nonsense. It's my civil duty to help those of the confederacy." Stiles could feel himself sweating as he forced a laugh out. Stiles shifted uncomfortably. This was a terrible idea. They will kill him and Scott if they find out the truth. "How about tomorrow I show you around the property? Since you'll be staying a while you might as well see this place as home."

Stiles tucked his hand under his legs to keep himself from shaking. "That would be great but I'm sure the rest of our unit is going to be worried sick about our whereabouts."

"Nonsense." Derek said as eh took a seat next to him on the sofa. "I'm sure after a few days of rest you'll feel better than ever. What do you say? Will you stay?" Derek's knee touched Stiles. Stiles heart began to thud in his chest. Derek large green eyes were inviting. Stiles didn't want to ever look away from them. They made him feel weak as if they were putting him into a trance. Stiles nodded in head, unable to find the words.

"Wonderful."

**XXXX**

Lydia flipped through the latest issue of Vogue magazine. Her eyes switched between the glossy pages to the boys lying on the bed, their hands intertwined. They had been like that for more than an hour now. Watching them together made her mind wonder to Jackson. She missed him more than she realized she ever would. He had been in London for week and she now wondered if he was ever going to come back. She closed the magazine, unable to keep her mind focused. She went to the living room where Scott, Peter, and Isaac were watching TV.

"So if you've seen all our past lives…" She asked out loud to Peter.

"You want to know about you and Jackson." he said matter-of-factly. It wasn't a question. He hit mute on the TV before getting up from the couch. "You want to know if you have a past like Stiles and Derek."

She nodded.

"Of course you do. Scott and Alison have been star-crossed since the begging of time. Stiles and Derek kept their love hidden a hundred of times, over and over again. Erica and Boyd could never bring themselves to speak of their true feeling until it was too late. Hell, even Isaac and Danny have had a fling for the past thousand years."

"What?" Isaac questioned but Peter ignored him.

"But there's one big difference between them and you. All of their loves are pure, innocent, unable to be destroyed even by the end of life. You and Jackson have a very different kind of love." He was now standing before her, his hands around her writs, holding her so she couldn't move. "Your love is destructive. You both bring other people into it only to hurt them and go back to each other."

Lydia's eyes filled with big watery tears as he spoke. She wanted to break away from his grip be he held her tightly. "Your love has torn apart countless lives and razed great societies, the eternal sin of lustful souls. Dido, Queen of Carthage her lover Aeneas, Cleopatra and Mark Antony, Helen of Troy was said to be the cause of the Trojan war and acclaimed as the most beautiful mortal woman."

"Let go of me," She cried out trying to pry her hand out of his vice-like grip.

"For centuries your love has caused nothing but suffering and sorrow and will continue to do so for centuries to come."

"Let go of her." Scott finally stood up, wolfed out, Isaac following suit.

He released her wrists from his hands. "To answer your question, you and Jackson are perfect for each other."

**XXXX**

Scott's head felt as if he had been run over by a carriage, pain was pounding on the inside of his skull. His body ached in so many places it felt like everything was broken. A cold, damp washcloth ran across his forehead. Slowly he opened his eyes. It took a second for his vision to come into focus. Standing over him was a beautiful young woman with a wave of brown hair over her shoulders. Scott had never seen someone as beautiful as she was.

"Your finally awake." She said as she dipped the cloth into a nearby bowl of water. Her voice was soft and angelic like a wind chime. "We weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up at all." She pressed the cloth to his chest to help clean his wounds.

"I'm glad I did." He said with a weak smile. She smiled back at him. "Where am I?"

"The Hale Plantation. Your fellow soldier Stiles brought you here for help after you went unconscious. It's a good thing he did, I don't think you would have lasted much longer." She run the cloth out, the water now stained brown with dried blood. She got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Whats your name?" Scott asked before she could leave. She turned back with a smile.

"I'm Alison."

**XXX**

Stiles lay in the bed, sweating in the hot night air. He got up and stood at the window hoping a breeze would come and cool his sweating body. He had thought Derek had figured out that he wasn't a confederate soldier but Derek just seemed like a hospitable guy. It didn't help that he was more handsome that anyone Stiles had ever seen. His eyes were captivating and his voice was like a songbird. And Stiles knew he was attracted to him. It was wrong and dangerous but he couldn't help himself.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot going on but I also had a lot of writers block. (Plus I've been watching season 3 and have been loving it). I've also been spending a lot of time thinking about writing an original story and hoping one day to become a published author. (A dream but hopefully something to work towards one day).

Think you everyone for the reviews and likes and whatnot:

lord kiras hand: Loved your review and I'm not going to lie, what you said was one of my ideas for a past life for them haha.

khaji-da lover: I love peter and his creepiness. And again, another idea that I had for one of their past lives.

GreenPhoenix3: I haven't decide how many I'm going to do but I had ideas for at least four.


	6. 1864 - Touch

"These are my cotton plants, my babies. These pants have kept my family wealthy for generations." Stiles ran some of the white plant between his fingers. It was soft but the steams were thorny and caught his fingers. He sucked the tip of his finger when a drop of blood began to seep from his skin. He couldn't imagine having to pick it all day; his heart sank for the people that would be forced to tend to the field. "Be careful." Derek called back to the younger boy. "The plants are dangerous."

"I see that." Stiles continued to suck the metallic-tasting liquid hoping the sting would stop soon. They had been walking in the filed all day, the sun beating down on them. After breakfast Derek was going to show Stiles and Scott the property. Scott didn't feel up to it. Neither did Alison. They decided to stay back at the house while Derek showed Stiles around.

The two of them walked down a small dirt road that ran along the edge of the crops. Stiles kept his eye down on the gravel but he wanted nothing more than to look up at the handsome man that walked next to him. He had never felt like this before. He once believe he was in love with Scott but that quickly dissipated. Scott was like a brother to him. Now there was Derek, except was betrothed.

"So Stiles, tell me of yourself, of your family." Derek's voice was soft as the birds chirping in the trees. "Do you have any sibling?"

"No… I'm an only child. My mother died when I was younger so it's been my father and me. Scott is the only other family I have." Stiles had never really told that to anyone before. People never asked.

"And is there a special girl in your life?" Stiles felt his face begin to burn hot at the question.

"No. There's no one like that."

"Are you feeling alright?" Derek asked. "You're redder than a tomato. Perhaps we should get you out of the sun."

"No" Stiles blurted out. "I mean, no need. I feel fine. Maybe some shade will do me good." He and Derek walked under the shade of a large willow. "What about you, where is your family?"

Derek seemed to tense up at the question, an uncomfortable subject. "They have all passed on." Stiles instantly regretted asking. But it didn't seem to stop Derek. "Some years ago the house caught fire. Most of my family and some of the servants perished. My Uncle Peter and sister Laura and Cora were the only ones to make it out alive. They decided to leave once the war broke out. But I stayed. I didn't want to give up my families legacy."

Stiles could hear the pain in his voice. It was a sound of a hallow sadness, a void in his heart. "Do you think they'll come back?"

"I hope so. When all of this is over I will send a message to them to come home. But until then I am alone."

"Expect for Allison." Stiles interjected.

"Except for Allison." Derek repeated.

"When did she enter your life?" Stiles asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Her father was a business partner of my Mothers. Her family fled from here about two years ago. She wished to stay. I told her she may. We were pretty much alone, slowly growing closer. She is a good friend." Stiles wasn't sure how to take all of this information. One on had he wasn't saying he was in love with Alison, but at the same time he didn't completely write off their relationship. "Are you sure you're ok, you still look a bit flushed."

"It's just a hot day." Stiles lied as he looked away, aiming his gaze towards the sun, trying his best to try and cover his attraction to the older man. Derek shot up from his seat and pulled Stiles to his feet.

"Come, I have an idea." Derek pulled the younger boy along down the dirt path. Stiles, unsure of where they were headed, dug his feet into the dirt trying to slow the other boy down. But that didn't seem to faze Derek. He was stronger than Stiles. They passed the crops by and soon they were in a heavily wooded area that lay behind the house. The trees were tall enough they looked as if they were touching the sky. The temperature had dropped just being in the shade. But Derek hadn't stopped. He pulled Stiles along until he stopped at the edge of small pond. The tall viridian grasses sat at the edge of the crystal blue water. Stiles felt his shoes begin to sink into the thick mud.

"I used to come back here as a kid. Whenever it was a hot day I'd wander back here and go for a swim." Derek began to unbutton his shirt. "Lets go for a swim."

Stiles really began to blush now as Derek's shirt fell away revealing a strong musical body. His skin covered the thick coils of muscles of his arms, chest, and stomach. The only time he's ever seen a body like that was from sculptures of ancient Greek and Roman warriors.

"Come on, the water is always perfection." Derek dropped his pants and undergarments before jumping in the pond. Stiles saw a quick flash of his behind flesh before it disappeared into the water. Derek sprang up to the surface, taking a gasp for air and pushing his hair back. "It feels amazing."

Stiles decided he needed to stop thinking and just go for it. He stripped away his clothing and hopped in. He instantly felt refreshed as the cold water helped cool his body. He broke the surface and took a deep breath. When he wiped the water from his eyes Derek was staring back at him with a large devilish smile on his face. His bright green eyes shined like the ferns the lined the banks. He scooped his hand full of water and tossed it at Stiles, splashing the younger boy with the cold water.

Soon the two of them were splashing each other in a fit of flying water and giggles. The two of them launching attacks at each other until finally Derek said, 'I surrender.'

"No wonder you're a soldier, you're a fighter." Derek said with a big smile. Their eyes lingered on each other for a second before their attention was drawn away by a sudden gust of wind that caused Stiles to shiver. "Maybe we should get you back, don't want you to get sick out here." Stiles was disappointed. He had hoped that Derek was going to kiss him but now Derek had trudged from the water and was dressing again. Stiles snuck another look at Derek's bare backside. His strong back muscles ran down to his perfectly shaped butt. Stiles face burned again. He wish he could sink under the water.

**XXX**

Scott watched as the beautiful angel he had nursed him back to health sat on the porch of the house, a large fan in her hand cooling herself as she sat in a rocking chair. He had never seen anyone like her before, she was beautiful, angelic, her eyes deep like puddles the color of coffee. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he looked at her. He had to talk to her; there was no way he could survive without hearing her soft lyrical voice.

He was a solider and he was still scared to talk to a girl. Forcing up all his courage he pushed himself onto the porch. Her soft coffee eyes fluttered open to look up the young man standing before her. Her face twisted into a kind smile.

"It's good to see you up and about. We had feared your injuries were worse than they looked." Her fan fluttered in her hand before she dropped it on the small table next to her and picked up a glass of lemonade and took a long sip.

"I heal fast." Scott replied, perching himself on the railing that ran around the porch. "So your name is Allison, but I never told you mine. I'm Scott McCall."

Her face tinged a slight pink as he spoke to her. "Well thank the heavens. And I am pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. McCall." She ran her long thin fingers through her lengthy brown hair. On her finger sat a gold band with a large diamond that shined in the sunlight. It was almost blinding it was so big. Scott heart dropped in his chest; she's engaged.

"That's a beautiful ring you have there." He said, his words slightly bitter tasting in his mouth. She looked at it for a second before holding it up for him to see.

"It was my mothers. She left it for me before she passed on from this life." She looked at it once again, her eyes suddenly filled with sadness and lament. Scott felt guilty for his angered thoughts. Before he could say anything more the front door swung open and a young girl with curly blonde hair walked out. She looked at Scott with large eyes before turning to Allison.

"Ms. Argent, you training area is ready." Allison pulled herself up from the chair.

"Thank you Erica. If you would excuse me Mr. McCall." She went to turn and walk away but Scott followed behind her.

"I have nothing planned so if I could join you id be very happy." She smiled again, not denying him. They walked through the lush grass to the back of the house. "What do you have to practice? Piano?"

"Archery." They came upon a large portion of the grass that had been cleared out to make way for a large haystack with a bull's-eye painted in the middle. A bow and a quiver of arrows sat before it. Allison picked up both, placing the quiver on her back.

"Archery? I've never met a woman who knew anything about archery." Allison pulled an arrow out, placed it up upon the string, pulled back, and released. The arrow flew directly into the middle of the target.

"Then you, Mr. McCall, have not met many prominent women." She pulled another arrow and shot. Then another. Each of them hitting their haystack precisely where she aimed. "All the women in my family had been train in many arts; archery, swordsmanship, equestrianism."

"Maybe you can teach me?" Allison raised her eyebrow before handing him the bow and a single arrow. Scott placed it on the string, pulled back, and fired. The arrow fell to the ground before them. Allison let out a small, wind-chime sounding laugh. Scott laughed with her.

"Here, let me show you." She came up behind him with another arrow. Her hand, placed on his, set the arrow on the string, "You need to relax, clear your mind, and imagine where the arrow is going."

Scott tried his best to clear his mind but Allison smelled of sweet lilies. It was clouding his thoughts. He released the arrow. It flew farther than the last one but still missed the hay. "Better."

"Thank to you." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Allison looked away and took her bow back.

"You don't have much of an accent like your friend Stiles does." Scott hadn't thought about that. All he had been thinking about was her the entire time. Not that fact that they were trapped in the Deep South, enemy territory, or the fact that his entire squadron would probably assume they were dead. He could feel himself begin to sweat. Before he could reply Alison pointed the next arrow at him. "So tell me the truth, where are you really from?"

**XXX**

"I don't like this one bit" Erica folded the sheet in her hand with the ferocity of a wild boar. Boyd had never seen her so worked up before. She had a cinders burring inside of her that was slowly turning into a forest fire. "How dare those people come here? It's not safe. If someone finds out who they really are we could all be tried for treason."

Her hand shook as she moved on the next piece of linen. Boyd laid his hand on her to try and steady hers. "Calm down, ain't no one going to find out."

She took a deep breath, trying her best to calm her never. Boyd was always able to talk her down her cliff. Their skin lingered on each other's. They had known each other for so long, the sweet unspoken feelings that fell between them felt as if you could cut them with a knife. They had practically grown up tougher in this house. Her mother was employed for the Hales years ago. She remembered wondering through the fields to find the only to stumble upon the young boy; his skin and eyes the beautiful color of chocolate. Her mother insisted she stay away from him. On her deathbed she made Erica swear she would never give her heart to him. But had had grown from a young boy to a handsome, young, strong man.

Erica pulled her hand away and continued folding the sheet. Boyd watched her and felt his heart break a little more as she turned away from him to her chores.

**XXX**

"You know you didn't have to be so hard on her." Isaac said to Peter as they sat around on the couch. Lydia had run back to Derek's room in tears after Peter had told her that her and Jackson's love was nothing short of a toxic waste spill. "She just wanted to know the truth."

"And the truth is her relationship with Jackson is as healthy as chewing arsenic. That's the problem with you teens nowadays, you think that love is this all-powerful, pure force, when in reality, love has caused more death and destruction than anything else." Peter wasn't pulling any punches, he was telling it how it is, whether they wanted to hear it or not.

"So are you saying you never had a great love?" Isaac probed. Peter cocked his eyebrows and mauled over the question in his mind.

"Now I didn't say that. I think everyone has a great true love, that one person that mirrors them perfectly, the reflection of their torn soul reunited to make a whole."

"So who's your mirror image?" Isaac poked further. "You kept telling us all how you know all about our lives but you don't say anything about your own… unless there isn't one."

Peter just grinned, unfazed by Isaac's weak attack of his person. "I already met my true love years ago. He was a young Alpha by the name of Deucalion. But that's not what you really want to hear, is it?"

Isaac sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You mentioned something about me… and Danny… together." His once calm voice now had an edge to it; something that said he was almost too scared to hear what Peter was going to say.

"Ah, young, unrequited love can be so brutal, don't you agree." Peter's scooted his body closer to Isaac's, his strong hands pulling the boys legs across his lap, his hands falling on the boys knee.

"Looks that linger, wishing they would look at you the same way you look at them." Peter's hand slowly began to crawl up Isaac's leg, his fingers almost dancing their way up the tender flesh. "Fingers wishing they could run their way across their bare skin."

Peter's body was now against the younger boys, his mouth almost pressed against the back of his next, hot breathe huffing close to his ear.

"You've spent so long denying your feeling for him, have you? And all it took was one word for your walls to come crumbling down." Isaac felt chills run down his spine. Peter was right, as much as he tried to ignore his true feelings just the mention of Danny made him want to crumble like a sandcastle at high tide.

Isaac swallowed hard, his breath becoming ragged. "Tell me."

"I'd rather show you." Peter's wolf-like nail dug into the back of his neck. Isaac began to cough, as if he was choking. It was seconds before the world began to sink into a bottomless pit of black and darkness.

**XXX**

Isaac had been walking for so long it felt as if his feet were bleeding. The sun was beating down on him making it so much harder to carry on. His stomach felt as empty as a dried up lake and his body twice as thirsty. He needed to keep going, to keep fighting. He didn't want to die this way, a victim of some war. It was getting harder to breath. His vision was becoming blurry and soon the world began to spin. His body gave out from underneath him and he fell to the ground with a hard thump.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there when they found him. First he heard the sound of hooves. When the sound stopped he heard voices talking softly.

"We have to help him." One voice said as pair of hands touched him checking for heartbeat.

"He's alive," Another called. Soon there were multiple people carrying him into a large carriage. "But just barely."

Before he could see them he was out again. When he awoke he was in room painted the color of the evening sky; a lush deep indigo. The bed, which he was laying on, matched. It was the softest thing he'd felt in a long time. It sure beat sleeping on the ground. He wasn't sure how long he was out, he was just happy to be alive.

The door to the room opened with loud creek and a young man with dark raven hair and caramel colored skin entered the room. He smiled when he saw Isaac sitting up in the bed.

"You're awake." The man put down the things he was carrying and walked over to the water pitcher and poured a glass. "Here, drink this."

Isaac snatched the glass from his hands and chugged the water as fast as he could. It soothed his aching throat, which had begun to feel like it was on fire. The man sat down next to him on the bed and placed his write on Isaac forehead. "Your fever broke, that's a good sign."

The young man was handsome; large full lips, big dark eyes, and flawless tan skin. Isaac was at a loss for words looking at him. The boy smiled with a small laugh. "My name is Danny. Danny Māhealani. What's your name?"

Isaac had to search his brain for the information before it came out. "Isaac Lahey."

Danny moved from the bed to pour him another glass of water. "Well I am very glad we found you when we did." Isaac drank the next glass just as fast as the first. "You were knocking at deaths door. Isaac tried to step out of the bed but his body was still weak from fatigue. His knees almost gave out from underneath him. Danny caught him under the arms.

"Careful, you're still weak. You need to rest." He helped Isaac back into the bed. "Now, dinner will be ready soon. If you have the strength I can help you down to the dinning room. The master of the house would be interested in talking to you." Danny turned to leave but Isaac called for him.

"Thank you. Without you I would be dead." The young man smiled a sweet soft smile before exiting the room.

The smell of dinner came wafting into the room. Isaac was hungrier than he had thought. It had been days since he last hand anything to eat. He had tried to eat some berries he had sound but it only caused him to vomit violently. Now he was starving. He didn't care how weak he was he needed to eat. He forced himself out of bed.

He hobbled him way down the stairs and into the direction of the food. When he entered the room, he saw two people, a couple no doubt, sitting around the table. When they saw him the young man stood from the table.

"Welcome," he greeted Isaac. "Please let me introduce myself, I am Jackson Whittemore. Welcome to my home."

**XXX**

Stiles skin felt like it had been set ablaze. Him and Derek had spent too much time out in the sun, now his body was paying the price. As he sat in the room washing up there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called to the person. When the door finally opened, Derek stood in the doorway. He helped himself in and closed the door behind him.

"Did you have a good time today? From what I heard Allison was teaching Scott to shoot arrows." Stiles laughed at the thought. Scott was barely able to shoot his rifle, let alone something as primitive as a bow and arrow.

"Of course I had fun, except now I'm red as a Cherry." Stiles pulled his sleeves down from their rolled up position on his elbows.

"And twice as sweet I reckon." Stiles felt his ears burn at the complement. When he turned to face the older man he had moved from the bed and was now standing before him.

"Derek, what are you…" He tried to say but Derek's finger landed on his lips, shushing him from speaking.

"There's a reason I took you out today. I wanted to get to know you better." His arms were on both sides of Stiles, blocking him from getting away. "When Scott and Allison decided they weren't joining us I saw it as a sign from God himself."

"A sign of what?"

Derek's mouth curled into a sexy smile. "That I shouldn't deny myself what I really feel, that I should do this." One of Derek's hands came to the back of Stiles head and pushed it forward until their lips were pressed together. Stiles hadn't expected it but was no less pleased that it had happened. It was something he had been craving since he saw the older man. Derek ran his free hand down Stiles shirt and began to unbutton it. Stiles didn't stop him, he began doing the same to Derek. Soon their bodies were exposed to each other. They fell to the bed, their lips never parting.

Stiles broke away, gasping for air. "What about Allison?"

Derek ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "The only reason were together is because our families expected it. I haven't felt this way about someone until I saw you."

Stiles could feel the hardening manhood still hidden away in Derek's trousers. He had never done anything like this but had spent many nights dreaming about it, hoping it would happen. He couldn't help the way he felt about the other man, it was like he was a plant and Derek was the sun, he just wanted to stand under his light. His hands began unto the buttons to Derek's trousers.

"Have you ever done this before?" Stiles asked as he pulled the pants open.

Derek shook his head. "Not with another man." Stiles didn't care; they were already too far to stop now. His hands raked down the other mans body, feeling every sleek muscle. He leaned down and kissed him again. This was everything he wanted. It was everything he needed. Derek's hand struggled slightly with getting Stiles pants undone. They giggled as they slid them off and began to explore each other's bodies. Stiles loved the way that Derek's hands felt as they ran over his skin, the way they held him on the small of his back. He was lost inside of Derek's arms, the one place that felt like home.

* * *

Yeah! I told you the next chapter would be up sooner. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I decided that I wanted to really try and pull in some of the other characters and their relationships. Needless to say i think Isaac is in trouble!

Btw I love that everyone loves creepy Peter. I think peter is such an awesome character to play with. I love the way he toys around the everyone around him.

Once again, thank you everyone for the reviews. I love hearing how much you love the story.

khaji-da lover: haha really the danny x Isaac was kind just supposed to be a funny little joke but because you loved it so much I wanted to make it part of the bigger story.

Please keep reading and keep reviewing. I hope everyone loved this chapter, I know it was my favorite so far.


	7. 1864 - Fire

When morning broke Stiles awoke in the bed, his body was completely naked and he was alone. Whatever he and Derek had done last night changed him. He didn't feel like the weak little boy posing as a Confederate soldier. Instead, he felt like he had entered manhood. This change probably happened when Derek's manhood entered him. The memoires flashed though his mind; the passionate kissing, the touching of tender flesh, the feeling of that first time making love. It all brought a smile to his face but left him felling hallowed. No matter what happened he was alone. Derek had retreated; he didn't even bothering staying until he woke up. Stiles grabbed a fresh set of clothes, dressed, and was set to head downstairs when the door to the room opened. Derek, bare-chested and only dressed in his pants, entered the room with a tray of food in hand. When he saw Stiles his face seemed to light up with a bright smile.

"Oh good, you're awake. I awoke early and made breakfast." Stiles sat down on the bed, feeling slightly guilty for being angry that Derek was missing when he had awakened. Derek placed the tray on the bed and leaned over and kissed Stiles. Stiles hadn't expected it but it didn't make it any less wonderful. Derek's full lips lingered on his just long enough to make him feel as if he was living in a dream.

When he pulled away, Derek still had the large sweet smile on his face. He took a seat on the bed. Stiles looked down at the tray of food. Most of it was either overcooked or very well done. The toast was as black as a lump of coal.

"Sorry, I've never made breakfast before." Derek said, looking slightly embarrassed at the food he had prepared. "I didn't want to wake Erika this early so I tried it myself."

"No, it looks… eatable." Stiles took a piece of toast and took a bite. Despite its blackened color, he swallowed it down. It wasn't that bad. Derek joined in, taking a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice. The two ate, unsure of what to say to each other. Everything felt different now, the unspoken events of the previous nights felt like walls built up between them.

"So, I have a few things to do in town but after that my schedule is free. Perhaps you'd like to do something this evening." Derek's hand fell to Stiles knee. Stiles almost choked on the dry toast that he crammed in his mouth. With his mouth full, he nodded and agreed.

"Wonderful. I need to get going but I'll shall return by twilight." Derek placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving. Stiles swallowed the food still in his mouth. Thing really felt different. Derek was acting like a lovesick puppy. Stiles drank the rest of the juice left in the glass. There was something forming in the pit of his stomach. It was still guilt but a different type. What did this all mean? What about his relationship with Allison? Wouldn't she be heartbroken to find out what happened between them? And what about the simple fact that he was from the North? That would surly throw a wrench in things. He had to come clean. He had to tell him the truth. After that they could continue on with whatever this was. He needed to talk to someone; he needed to talk to Scott. Scott never led him astray. Being as close as they were, he knew Scott wouldn't pull any punches with him, he would tell him the right thing to do.

XXX

"Mr. McCall, I must insist that this can not, must not, happen again." Allison buttoned her blouse at she sat on the side of the bed. Scott still lay under the sheets, his body barley covered by the sheer material, his fingers finding a small strand of her hair and twisting it playfully. He strong body moved in one swift motion so he was now stilling behind the betrothed woman in his bed, his legs parting at her backside. His warms lips fell on the warm skin of her neck.

"Please come back to bed," he whispered in her ear but Allison wasn't having anymore fun. After she had pointed the arrow at his heart he had no choice but to tell her the truth about who he and Stiles really were. She had expected it but was not fazed by his confession. It had led to a confession of her own; since she first saw him she couldn't take her eyes away from him. This ended with a passionate night of love making that two of them had never experienced before. But now the weight of their decisions was weighing on her. She moved away from his tepid mouth.

"No Mr. McCall. What ever happened between us late evening was nothing more than a moment of weakness. I am betrothed." She buckled the leather straps on her boots. Scott, still clad in nothing more than a bed sheet, stood from the mattress and placed his body in front of the door. Allison tried her best to get around him but to no avail.

"Please move," She said trying to control her temper. Scott was unmoved by her politeness.

"I'll move if you tell me that you truly love him. That you love Derek more than you love me, say it and I will never bother you again." For a second Allison stood, her mouth agape before she finally answered.

"I cant…" She said with a dry sob. "It would be nothing more than a lie." Scott pulled her close to his body, the sheet falling to the floor. The kiss that ensued was one that great poets spend their lives trying to find the right words just to describe it; seductive, a mind-blowing rush, heart pounding, but also delicate and sweet. It sent waves through both of their bodies. It was captivating, as if their mouths and tongues were doing a waltz in the ballroom of the a powerful Czar. If they had, the world would have melted away into the nothingness, leaving them in the emptiness together.

"Please say you'll stay with me." Scott placed his forehead against hers, his hot breath blowing on her warm lips. "We can go back to California. Get a small plot of land, start a family."

For the time she said nothing, mulling it over in her mind before pulling away from his taut body. Her bright eyes masked the true anguish that was going on inside. "I'm sorry, I would be betraying everything I've ever known; my family, my country. Derek Hale is a good man and my being here is nothing but disrespect to the kindness he has shown me. Please forgive me." With that she slinked out the door, leaving Scott feeling broken, used, and naked.

**XXX**

The whip make sickening _crack_ as its leather length snapped across Isaac tender skin, splitting it open. He made another wailing yelp as the warm crimson liquid dripped its way down his battered flash. He tugged at the rope that bound his hands above his head but the little strength he had left would not be enough to free him. After the dinner Jackson had provided him Isaac accidently made the mistake of saying he was from the North. That was all the man needed to hear. He had been restrained and spent the night in the basement getting whipped for information. The salvation came when Jackson had rested for the night, giving his fresh wounds a small amount of time to start to heal. But Jackson was back at it. Despite the cries of protest from the girl Lydia, Jackson continued with the torture.

The latest of the whips was now just hitting the raw torn flesh of his back. But despite that Isaac kept his cries to himself the best he could. "Now, I'll ask you again, where is your troop?"

Isaac didn't answer. The whip made another slash is his back is Jackson flicked it once more. Isaac's firm walls were finally starting to crumble. Tears ran down his cheeks, as they had been for the past few hours.

"I don't know." He choked out between gasps for air. "I lost them days ago." He winced as he waited for another crack of the whip to hit it body but instead Jackson came around to face his. His angry fist snatched up a chuck of the younger boys hair and pulled it back, forcing Isaac to look his tormenter in the eyes.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Stilinski" Isaac didn't need to say anything; his face was a dead give away. When he heard the name he wasn't sure how Jackson had known it. Had Stiles been through here? And if so, did he already suffered the same fate? The fear was written in his eyes. "That's all I needed to know. That fool Hale probably doesn't even know." Jackson released the hair and Isaac's head fell into a slump once more.

The stomps of Jackson's boot up the wooden stairs told Isaac he was alone one more. He could here a few words of muttering before the sound of the front door slamming shut. There was a few minutes of silence save for the footsteps on the floorboards above, until the door to the basement opened. Isaac's body began to tense when he knew he wasn't alone anymore. A soft hand touched the wounded lacerations on his backside. The person came around to his front. It was Danny. He held a cup to Isaac's mouth.

"Drink." Isaac was more parched then he had realized. He gulped down the water. It was cool on his palate, refreshing, one of the best things he had ever had in his life. Danny poured a second cup, then a third. Isaac felt as if he could keep drinking. But Danny put down the water and moved to looked at his back once more. "Your wounds are deep. I'll do what I can."

He went to a small white case and pulled out some supplies. In a rag, he tipped a small bottle before holding it up to Isaacs nose. The smell was foul. Isaac twisted his head away, trying not to breath but Danny was insistent. "You need to breath this, it will help with the pain."

Isaac stopped fighting and let Danny place the rag to his nose. Within a few deep breaths, Isaac felt his body begin to tingle, the ache in his sores began to lessen. It made him feel as if his body was floating through the sky. Danny went back to the case all took some bandages.

"Ether is wonderful to help with the pain." Cool water splashed against the open wounds. It stung but not a much as it could have. "Sorry, had to make sure they were clean." Danny began to roll some white bandages around Isaac's body. The pain was a whimper compared to what he had already gone through.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Isaac asked the other young man, who was busy dressing his wounds. It wasn't long after he finished with the whip marks Danny moved to the rope. He slowly undid the tight knot that bound Isaac's hands. Isaac's arms ached as he slowly brought them down for the first time in hours. The ropes had pressed deep into his writs leaving large red rope marks.

Danny helped Isaac put a shirt on. "I'm doing this because no one deserves to go through that. You must leave now, about a mile down the road is the Hale plantation, and they will help you. Be steadfast in your movements for my master will return soon." Isaac looked at the other boy, his eyes so dark they were near black, almost reflecting back his own blue.

"Thank you," He whispered as he headed for the stairs. The noon sunlight seemed blinding to him as he stepped outside. The fresh air was almost breathtaking as he inhaled deeply, finally no longer having to breath the stale, blood-filled air of the small basement. His body was weak but Isaac pushed through the long grass. '_He said a mile down the road.'_

**XXX**

"What do you think I should do?" Stiles and Scott sat on the porch, the hot noon sun beating down on them. Stiles had spilled everything that had happened with Derek the previous night. Scott was unaffected by the revelation and told everything that happened between he and Allison as well. Both of them had a laugh at the idea that they may have destroyed a fake marriage. "Allison may have been alright with you being a 'Yankee', but I doubt Derek will be."

Scott gave Stiles a reassuring pat on the back. "I think if he truly cares about you like he says he does than you should just tell him the truth."

That was the answer Stiles was afraid to hear. It was one thing to have thing to believe that he had fallen in love with a soldier for their own side, but falling for the enemy? It would probably be inscribed on their tombstones… after they're given the firing squad.

Before Stiles could reply, a slouching body in the distance came into view. The two of them stopped what they were talking about the boy limped closer to the house. It wasn't still he was nearly on the porch that the two recognized their fellow soldier.

"It's Isaac!" Both of them leapt from the porch to the boy, who had tumbled to the ground. They placed his arms around their shoulders and pulled him towards the front door. Isaac was much lighter than Scott, but his dead weight was still trying on their tried and weak bodies. They dragged his limp body to the bedroom where Scott had been housed during his recovery.

"What the hell happened to him?" Scott ran his fingers along the bandages.

"He's burning up." Stiles said, hit wrist held to the boy's forehead. He dashed to the dress to pour him a glass of water. Holding his hand with one hand, and the glass in the other Stiles forced his friend to take small sips of the cool refreshing drink. Isaac drank only a little before slipping into the comfort of the bed. The two boys, now shaken that one of their few surviving team members had found them, had lost their previous train of the thought. Scott flipped him over to find the bandages soaked-through with blood.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't good. They probably saw him in his uniform."

Stiles face had turned a sickeningly alabaster white. He looked as if he was going to hit the floor. If someone had done this to Isaac because he was dressed as a Union soldier, what would Derek do to him if he found out he'd been harboring two for the past few days. The thought alone was chill educing and stomach churning. He found a small chair sitting in the corner of the room and fell into it with a hard _thump._ His face fell into his palms before running through his hair.

"We need to get out of here."

**XXX**

As the sunset and the heat ebbed the two boys were able to move their unconscious friend to a carriage in the barn. He would stay there until the middle of the night when they would hook the carriage to a horse and be on their way undetected. Derek hadn't come home until they had packed their bags, ready to make their escape. The two came down for one last dinner. Derek and Allison sat around the table, joined once again by their neighbors.

"Welcome boys, please join us." Derek bellowed as he filled his glass with whiskey. He watched them intently as they slid into their seats. Stiles swallowed the hard lump in his throat when he saw the cruel eyes of the handsome Jackson from across the table. "How was your day?"

Stiles cleared his throat before forcing his twangy southern accent. "Not bad I reckon. Scott and I spent it down by the swimming hole." Jackson's eyes remained unwavering as he shoveled a large piece of steak into his hungry mouth. He seemed to be shooting daggers at Stiles from across the buffet of food.

"All my time I've been here I haven't been down there." Allison said addressing the table before turning to Scott. "Perhaps you would like to show me sometimes?"

Scott seemed to almost choke on the half-chewed food in his mouth. Before he could answer her flirtatious advances, Jackson swallowed his mouthful and began to speak. "On a much different note, we had one of them damn Yankee soldiers. Show up on our door step last night."

Everyone fell into a hushed silence. Allison's eyes darted toward Scott, who had gripped his knife with a white-knuckled fist. Stiles turned the chalky color so white he nearly matched the ivory keys on the piano. Derek, sipping his drink, swallowed hard. Lydia's eyes feel down towards her lap where she kept her hands folded politely. Jackson seemed to enjoy the reaction he received, with a sadistic smile, he continued on. "Quite a shock when I figured it out. I whipped him for information but sadly he got away before I could get anything out of him. You didn't happen to see him passing by did you Hale?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Allison and I spent my day in town."

"What about you boys," He turned toward Scot and Stiles, his eyes like a predator looking for its next kill. "Didn't happen across a young boy, did ya?"

Both of them shook their heads. Jackson instantly fired back. "Strange, because he seemed to know you Mr. Stilinski." Before any of them could react Jackson had pulled his pistol from his belt and pointed it at Stiles, point blank. "So tell us, Mr. Stilinski, if you happen to be who you say you are, how would this young lost Union soldier know of you?"

Stiles was trapped as a fox in a trap. There was only two options at this point; die a coward, or chew his own leg off to save his own hide. He took a deep breath and stood from his seat. "He knows me because I am a Union soldier." Jackson face lit up as if he had just stuck gold. His thumb clicked the gun as he pointed it at the young boys hearts.

"Wait," Derek's voice rang out into the deafening silent room. He stood from his chair and sauntered over to Jackson. "Allow me."

Derek's eyes were cold as ice. Stiles could almost feel his heart fracture into a tiny pieces as the older man looked him dead in the face, took the pistol from his rival and aimed it. Stiles clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the bullet to tear his body in twain. The seconds were agonizing waiting in painful anticipation.

"Get out." Stiles squinted opened his eyes to see Derek pointing the pistol at Jackson, the other man's arms raised to his chest.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jackson's voice was filled to the brim with acid and shock.

"I told you to get your scrawny ass off my property." Jackson began to back away, the look of fear filling his eyes.

"Think about this Derek, if you don't kill them now the Confederacy will come and string you all up. I will watch you writhe in pain till that final breath escapes your lips."

The two of them backed from the from the Dinning room into the hall, the gun still pointed at Jackson's chest. "They'll be long gone before you even get back here. Now go on, get out of here."

As they backed into the hall Jackson snatched a small oil lamps sitting on a end table and with one swing hit Derek in the side of the head with the metal base. With a painful _crunch_ Derek fell to the floor, the pistol falling from his hand. Jackson lifted the lamp above his hand before smashing it to the ground in front of the front door. Flames spread across the wooden floorboards, following the trail of oil.

"I warned you Derek. Now I raze this house to ashes." Flames began to engulf the front of the house. Jackson dashed back towards the Dinning room where he snatched Lydia from her seat. The other rushed to Derek's side, his unconscious body lying dangerously close to the flames, and a trail of blood running from his head.

Another smashing sound from the dinning room meant that Jackson had destroyed another oil lamp. They were now trapped inside the burning plantation house.

"We need to get out of here." Scott held Allison close to him as Stiles kneeled on the ground next to Derek's body.

"The window in the study, it should be big enough for us to break out. Come on," Allison tried pulled Scott along but he held his ground waiting for his best friend.

"Go!" Stiles yelled. "I have to get Derek up."

Scott obeyed. Stiles let out a hard caught. The smoke had begun to fill the hall, as the burning flames grew higher. Stiles shook the motionless body that lay before him. "Come on Derek, wake up."

The older man groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Stiles heart skipped a beat as he saw the beautiful green eyes looking back at him. He pulled him closer to his body and sent a silent prayer up to God for waking up him. "We need to get out of here."

Derek looked around groggily as the burning house. It felt as if they were in an oven. All the exits were block. His face grew grim. They were trapped. Derek pulled the younger man into a hard kiss, putting everything he had into it. The burning building seemed to melt away as they lost themselves in each other. When they broke apart Stiles rested his forehead on Derek's. He could no longer hold back the tears that were welling up inside of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I was scared…" He sobbed but Derek stopped him.

"It's ok, I knew the whole time." Stiles almost laughed through the tears. As if Derek was reading his mind as to how he knew. "Erica found your uniform that first night. She showed me during dinner. But I couldn't help but be attracted to you."

Stiles held Derek closer, his tears falling onto the older mans wounded forehead. "I… I love you." He yelled over the sound of the fire engulfing the wood all around them.

"I know… I love you too. I never felt like this until I met you."

The fire had burned it way up to the rafters of the roof as the structure began to give way. Stiles and Derek embraced once more and the charred wood fell around them.

**XXX**

Stiles gasped as if his lungs had filled up with thick black smog of the fire. Peter stood over them as the two were shocked from their dream state.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty"

* * *

Hey everyone. Once again, so sorry for the long wait, it has been a rough couple of weeks. I was going to do it two weeks ago but it was my birthday weekend so I had to have a party. Then I was going to do it last week but when my boyfriend came home form college with our pet Guinea Pigs they suffered heat stroke and passed away so I really wasn't in the mood.

Finally got my chance to finish this one. Don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully it wont take as long.

Please review and let me know what you think. I think it ended very well. It how I had planned it.


	8. 1925 - All That Jazz

Stiles sat in English class, his mind a million miles away from the classroom. It had been two days and his lungs still burned as he inhaled, thinking about the life that he has relived. It was as if he had actually been there and choked on the thick dark clouds of smoke. He still had no idea what to make of all of this. He and Derek had history. He almost laughed at the phrase and how true it was. All of these feelings were beginning to swirl around in his head. He had never been attracted to another guy, let alone one that was nothing more than a thick eye-browed, perpetually grumpy werewolf. Although he had to admit being spending so much time with him he had really began to notice Derek's eyes, that bright shade of green. It gave him goose bumps just thinking about them. And his jaw line; chiseled cut and covered with that perma-stubble. He could feel the butterflies swarming in his stomach.

He was so confused by everything. Was he really meant to repeat the same life over and over again? To fall in love with Derek only to have them split from each other by the hands of others. Both times he had been shown the lives it had been sickeningly painful to feel that bitter sting of love to have it torn away by his life ending. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see anymore. How many time could you relive the same things over and over again and expecting it to end differently? It was the definition of insanity.

"Stiles? Stiles are you listening?" Ms. Blake's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Everyone in the room was now looking at him. He had zoned out and hadn't even heard a bit of their conversation on The Crucible.

"I'm sorry Ms. Blake, can you repeat the question?"

"What are Abigail's feelings towards John Proctor and why is she antagonistic toward Elizabeth Proctor?" She said closing her torn up copy of the book and folding her arms. Stiles had spent so much time thinking about everything he had been experiencing that he totally forgot to read for homework.

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

Ms. Blake was very unpleased with his response but moved on to someone else while he faded back into his thoughts about the man that now dominated his mind. After the bell rang Stiles was still lost inside his own mind.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he put his lunch tray down and took a seat next to his best friend. Stiles looked down at the tray of food. The lackluster cardboard pizza he usually loved to stuff down now just made him sick to his stomach by looking at it. "Is this about Derek?"

Stiles nodded with a sigh. "Yeah… I just can't stop thinking about everything." He had spent most of Saturday telling Scott about his time in the Civil War. Scott had only been supportive of everything.

"Well do you think you… well, you are gonna fall in love… with Derek, I mean?" Stiles could almost feel the uncomfortable tone in Scott's voice. He knew Scott would support him no matter what happened, they were practically brothers. It was just something foreign to him… hell, it was foreign to Stiles.

"I don't know. The only person I ever felt that way about was Lydia and that was my dick thinking more than anything." He had been crushing on Lydia since he first saw her. But now even those feelings felt alien to him. His mind was cluttered, filled to the brim with new thoughts, imported from the outside.

"Have you talked to Derek about it?"

Stiles looked down at his phone. Derek had sent him another message. It was the fifth one since Friday. All of them asking to speak to him, each one more desperate than the last. He just put the device back in his pocket and shook his head. "I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Why don't you start there?" Since when is Scott the rational one? Usually he was so absorbed in Alison or his wolf problems that he never had time for anything else. Stiles was the one who was rational and saw the bigger picture. Had the world filp-flopped? Maybe he was sucked into an alternate dimension… or maybe seeing his past lives somehow messed with the time space continuum and now things had changed like in Back to the Future. Whatever was going on it couldn't only get worse from here.

**XXX**

Stiles arrived home to an empty house. His Dad was at work meaning for the next couple hours he could lay in bed, play some video games, and get his mind off of Derek… and his eyes… and his rock hard body. Stiles rushed inside, relaxing couldn't come soon enough.

He riffled through the fridge trying to find something eat. The leftover pizza from the night before would have to suffice until he worked up the energy to pick up the phone and order something to be delivered. As he headed up stairs he took a big bite from the lukewarm leftovers. His appetite was finally coming back. As he entered his room he nearly choked at the people sitting on his bed. Derek and Peter both sat in his room, waiting for him. He let out a muffled yelp and dropped his food to the floor.

"Ah!" he spit out any food that was in his mouth. "What are you doing here."

Derek shrugged. "You wouldn't answer any of my text."

Stiles gritted his teeth. All he wanted to do was get away from Derek and here he was, showing up unannounced and uninvited. "Look, Derek, this is a lot to deal with..."

"I know" he cut Stiles off, his face becoming solemn. "It a lot for me to ask from you. But you're not the only one dealing with it. This isn't easy for me either."

"Then why is he here?" Stiles asked, looking at Peter, who was still perched on the side of the bed.

"Because," Peter interrupted, "There is still so much more for you too see."

Stiles had no intentions of going back _under the claw_ as he called it. Every time he did he lost hours of his life and felt like crap for the following few days. He has seen enough. What difference did it make if he saw anymore or not? He would just end up getting killed by Jackson again.

"No way. I'm done with all this past-life junk. I hardly have a hold on the life I'm living now, let alone anymore you cram in my head." There was a moment of silence between the three.

"You know." Peter said finally getting up from the bed. "We don't need your consent."

"No," Derek said. "He doesn't have to do this anymore if you don't want to. But Stiles, I'm asking you, think it over. Let's go." Both older men headed for the door.

Stiles let out a sigh. "Wait." Both of them stopped in their tracks. Stiles knew deep down, as much as he didn't enjoy them reliving these past lives… he did. It was a morbid curiosity. "I'll do it."

"You know you don't have to." Derek said stepping in front of him. Stiles normally would have just let them walk out of the house and carry on with his life. But when he looked at Derek in those big sad doe eyes, it seemed to break down every wall he had built in his chest. Something inside of him cried out for the other boy to be near.

"I know. But I guess I kinda want to know as much as you do."

"Well then," Peter said, making both of them jump, as if they had forgotten he was there. "Do I have a perfect life for the two of you."

"Hmm… let me guess, Nazi Germany?" Stiles words dripped with sarcasm.

"No but what a delicious idea. But now is not the time to talk about how you Jackson and Lydia may or may not have been Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun. I was thinking something more like the roaring twenties. Jazz, booze, sex, all the making for a first class love story." Stiles rolled his eyes and took a seat on his bed. Derek snuggled in next to him. When the bare skin of their arms touched it felt like a shock of electricity sparked between them. It was enough to make his hair stand to attention.

"Can we at least not die in a horrible way this time?" Stiles asked, hoping that this life would turn out much better than the last two.

"No" Peter stabbed his nails into their necks. The familiar fading feeling slowly began to take over as the darkness began to consume them.

**XXX**

The train pulled into the station, its gears crying to an earsplitting stop. Stiles lurched forward in his seat, trying his best not to fall to the floor. It was the first time he had ever been on a train, it was the first time in Chicago, and it was the first time he was ever alone. He had always planned to leave California, just never at this age or alone. His father had always promised him they would leave together; get away from their small town to somewhere better.

Stiles felt his heart drop in his chest as he thought about his father. He never believed he would be without him. But now he was on his own, alone in a strange city. The most he could do was reach out to a distant cousin, whom had hadn't spoken to in years. The conductors voice echoes in the great train station pulling Stiles from his thoughts. "Last stop, Chicago."

Stiles grabbed his suitcase and left the train. Union Station was huge and breathtaking. The architecture was simply beautiful. It was like nothing he had ever seen in Beacon Hills. He left the building out to the busy street of the city. It was all so amazing and new. The city was more alive than any town he had been to before. Chicago was a place where he could truly start living.

"Cousin Stiles?" A voice questioned. A young man standing outside the station cautiously approached him. His raven hair was long and out of control. Stiles recognized him instantly.

"Scott." The two embraced each other with a large hug. Despite not having seen each other since they were children it felt as if they picked up right where they left off. Scott had grown from a scrawny little kid into a full muscular man but his face was reminiscent of the young boy whom Stiles would spend hours playing games with. Stiles on the other had was still the scrawny little kid he was ten years ago. He had just grown into a scrawny man.

"It's good to finally see you again. Welcome to Chicago."

"It's good to be here." Stiles followed his cousin as Scott began to walk towards the nearest trolley stop. "How's your mom?"

Scotts face grew somber at the mention of his mother. "Mom passed on a few years ago. Your Dad?"

The pain was still fresh for Stiles. "Dad drank himself to the grave." Both of them stood in silence for a moment, each taking time to remember their parents. Stiles decided to be the one to break the silence. "That's why I contacted you. I could no longer stay in the house my father died in. So I uprooted my life and came here."

Stiles words seemed to pull Scott out of his dark thoughts. "Well you're welcome to stay as long as you want. We're family after all." The trolley pulled up to the stop and the boys hopped on. The trolley was filled with people, all headed to and from their work. As the warm summer air washed over Stiles, he took in a deep breath. The city smell was something like he never expected, a mixture of concrete and wood of the buildings. It was different and something he would have to get used to. "So what would you like to do in this great city? I can take you wherever you want to go. The Art Institute? Field Museum? Lincoln Park Zoo?"

"I think the first thing I should do is find a job." As much as Stiles wanted to explore the wonders of the city he was already running low on money and knew a job would be the first thing needed to stabilize him.

"The meat packing district is always hiring." Stiles couldn't tell if Scott was being sarcastic or if he was serious. Ever since they were kids Stiles had a bad reaction to the sight of blood.

"I'll pass. The idea of looking at slaughtered animals all day is just depressing. I was hoping you could get me something at your work. What do you do?"

Scotts face could only be described as a mix of uncertainty and apprehension. "Oh, this is our stop." He said as he jumped from his seat and off the stopped trolley. Stile followed behind him. The two walked past large sprawling mansions to a small house nested behind some trees. It was nothing like Stiles had expected from the other houses surrounding.

The two entered the quant house it was warm and welcoming. Stiles dropped his bags at the front door and took a seat on the nearby couch. It was homey. It was comfortable. It felt like home. Scott picked up his cousins discarded bags and brought them to the room that would be his.

"Thank you." Stiles said as Scott sat down on the empty loveseat diagonal from him. "I'm really grateful for all of this."

Scott shrugged. "Like it said, you're family so you're always welcome."

**Xxx**

As night fell over the city Stiles was itching to do something. All the paces Scott had mentioned earlier had sounded wonderful now that he had spent the day unpacking and cleaning his new room. Scott on the other hand was getting ready to leave for work. Stiles hated the idea of having to be home alone, especially on the first night of his inception to a new life.

"You never did answer my question." Stiles said to his cousin as he looped a tie around his neck and pulled it tightly until it sat snug around the collar of his dress shirt.

"Which one?"

"What do you do for work?" Scotts face shifted again to the same way it was when Stiles asked him the first time. Scott pulled his cousin into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Look, if I tell you, you have to keep it to yourself, got it?" Stiles nodded. Scott seemed to be searching his brain for the best way to say whatever it was that was clogging his mind. "Me and a bunch of other fella's help deliver spirits to places around the city."

"You're a bootlegger?" Scott clamped his hand over his cousin's mouth to quiet his word.

"Shh, keep it down, you want to police flooding into this place." He let his hand fall and Stiles kept quiet. "I'm not a bootlegger. I help people have a good time by providing them with quality drinks."

"Yeah, Scott that's a bootlegger and that's illegal."

"You don't think I know that? But it pays the bills. I make more in one night than most guys make after a month in the factories." Stiles knew that Scott would never be able to keep this house, despite its size, working at a meatpacking plant. This job, as illegal as it was, was keeping a roof over his cousin's head and food in his stomach.

"Aren't you scared about getting caught? Or going to jail? Or getting killed?"

Scott laughed. "Every night. But for the most part I stopped delivering the stuff. My boss keeps me in his main speakeasy. Said I help bring in more dames than any other bartender he has." Stiles could understand that. Scott was a better-looking guy than most, and by the way he was dressing he was putting on the Ritz. Girl would be throwing themselves at him. He was sure Scott had made more than a few ladies loosen up their morals. "But you can't tell anyone Stiles, I would be in big trouble if anyone found out I opened my mouth."

Stiles contemplated his cousin's words. Of course he would never say anything to anyone, mostly for the fact that he didn't _know _anyone to tell. But Scott didn't know that. "I'll keep my mouth shut… if you take me with you."

**XXX**

The two boys stood on the corner of a street, waiting for the few strangers on the street to move on their ways. Stiles tapped his foot nervously. He couldn't believe he was doing something so dangerous, so stupid… so fun. He had never done anything like this before.

"Alright, come on." Scott said crossing the empty darkened street to a small alleyway. They submerged themselves into the blackness that swallowed the small pathway. Scott stopped midway down the alley at a door that was almost impossible to see. Stiles would never have seen it even if was midday. "Just remember, don't say anything to anyone. Keep your kisser shut and stay close."

Scott knocked on the door three times. A small slot at eye level opened up. A pair of big dark eyes appears. "What's the password?" a gruff voice asked.

"Spifflicated"

The eye slot slammed shut and the large metal door swung open. A handsome young man was standing there. His skin was a tan caramel color and his hair was stark black. "Who's this guy?" He asked, pointing at Stiles.

"He cool, he's my cousin Stiles, Stiles this is Danny the doorman." Before Stiles could introduce himself Scott grabbed him and pulled him down a flight of stairs. More guys were standing guys in front of a wooden door. The sound of jazz music pumped through the small hallway.

"Good to see you Mr. McCall." One of guards said as he pulled open the door.

"Good to see you too Boyd." Inside was a large room filled with people. The room had a large dance floor surrounded by large tables. The floor was filled with people dancing, each of them holding a glass or bottle with some kind of liquor in it. Everyone was dolled up; fella's in suits and tie, ladies in luxurious evening gowns or short frilled dressed.

Scott pulled his cousin along and sat him at the bar. "Stay here, I'll get you a drink." Scott rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and went behind the bar. He poured his cousin a shot of a clear liquid. "Drink up."

Stiles, apprehensive of the drink, picked up the shot glass and put it to his lips. In one swift movement he gulped down the booze. It tasted worse than he had imagined and burned on the way down but the effects were almost instant. He felt more at ease, relaxed, and calm.

The band that had been playing soon lowered its music as three young ladies took the stage in front of the dance floor. Each one was a doll.

"Hey guys and gals," The middle one spoke into the microphone and everyone seemed to pay attention. "The night is young, we have a long way to go. As you know I'm Allison." Scott seemed to perk up as she spoke, as if her voice was putting him in some kind of trance. "And you know my girls, Cora and Erica. Right now were going to slow things down."

The three began to sing a slow song and the people in the crowed slowly swayed in tune with the music. Stiles felt out of place. He didn't know anyone other than his cousin, he felt underdressed in his white shirt, slacks and suspenders. But no one seemed to notice his presence.

"What's with the long face bird?" A young man took a seat next to Stiles. He was a handsome young lad with large blue doe eyes, soft baby face with a strong jaw, and a mop of curly hair. Stiles couldn't help but think the guy was handsome.

"Just…ah…um… feeling a bit out of sorts. Not sure if I really belong here." He said to the handsome guy sitting next to him.

"Ah don't be such a wet blanket, everyone is welcome in this gin joint. How about a drink?" Before Stiles could turn down the offer the young man had called Scott over. "A drink for me and my friend here."

"Isaac, I'd like to you to meet my cousin, Stiles." Scott said as he poured two drinks. Isaac's face twisted into something devious, his eyebrow shooting up.

"Cousin eh? You never said he good looks run in your family," Isaac handed Stiles the drink. Stiles felt his cheeks burn at his words. No one had ever really told him he was good looking, especially another guy. Isaac knocked back his drink and slammed the glass down on the bar. "I gotta get back to work, see you later Stiles." He said with a wink. "And Scott, the boss wants to see you."

Scott's face seemed to turn white as a sheet. He ran his hands through his hair. "If I don't come back in ten, get home as fast as you can." He whispered to Stiles as he left the bar and disappeared into the crowd. Stiles sipped his drink to calm his nerves. He hoped he hadn't got Scott in trouble. He watched the clock tick by, his heart racing, as it grew closer to ten minutes. When the minutes had passed by Stiles got up from his seat and slowly slinked out to the bar.

"Have a good night." Danny said as he passed the doorman by. Stiles hurried from the alley as fast as he could. As he left the dark alley he could hear footsteps follow behind him. His heart nearly stopped as a hand grabbed a hold of his shoulder. He stifled a scream. He knew what happened if you crossed these gangers and he didn't want to end up face down in the Chicago River.

"Stiles." It was Scott. Stiles felt like he was going to pass out. The relief washed over him.

"Scott," he hugged his cousin tightly, unsure he was going to see him alive again. "I'm so sorry if I got you in trouble."

"No just the opposite. The boss told me I could have the rest of the night off. And we got invited to his party tomorrow night."

"A party? That's what you got me all freaked out about? A party?"

"I've never been invited to one of his. I hear their total rangers. But he told me to make sure to bring you."

"Me? Why me?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. He must have seen you come in with me."

Stiles was unsure about this shady business. It seemed to good to be true. But at the same time he told himself that this was his time to live a little. He had spent the past seventeen years living a humble life, it was time he let go and had fun. He was in the big city now, The Windy City.

"Lets go, what do we have to lose?"

**XXX**

Stiles had to catch his breath as they approached the house. No, it wasn't a house, it was a mansion. '_Hell, it could be a castle' _Stiles thought to himself_. _ Large and sprawling, made of brick and stone, with land so large you could probably fit most of the city on it. Stiles had never seen anything like it in his life.

"Your boss lives here?" Scott nodded in awe. He himself had never been here but it was nothing short of magnificent. The two followed the driveway to the sound of the party. In the large backyard was an Olympic sized swimming pool, filled with already liquored-up party guest. The yard extended all the way to a beach which sat on the banks of Lake Michigan. This was like nothing Stiles could even dream of, let alone believe was real. The guests were more rambunctious than the ones at the speakeasy. They were dancing, jiving, drink, and letting go of all inhabitations.

"Well look who it is." A soft familiar voice said as it came up behind them, draping his arms around both their shoulders. "How are you tonight Stiles?"

"Doing fine Isaac."

"You boys look a little dry, lets get you some drinks." With a whistle one of the girls from the bar came up. It was the singer girl, Allison. Her silver frilled dress was cut well above her knees, a white feather tucked under a headband sat atop her head. Her gams seemed to run for miles. Scotts jaw almost hit the floor.

"Drink boys?" She asked. Scott could only nod slowly as she handed him a glass.

"Scott you know Allison right? She works at the joint as a singer." Scott still seemed dumfounded. "Allison, why don't you show Scott here a good time?" She followed Isaacs order. Wrapped Scott tie around her hand she pulled him along like a puppy on a leash.

"As for you," he said turning his attention to Stiles. "I was told to bring you to meet someone as soon as you arrived. Come with me." He pulled Stiles toward the large mansion. Inside was dark and empty. It was the complete opposite of what was going on outside. Isaac directed him through the darkness, up a flight of spiral stairs that seemed like they could go on till heaven. As they got off on second floor Isaac push him towards a large set of doors. Two young guard stood outside of them, identical looking to one another.

"Ethan, Aiden, this is who the boss wanted to meet." The twins moved in tandem to both side of Stiles, their hands began to pat him down. He felt a little violated by their roaming hands and rushing fingers but both of them looked like pure muscle and towered over him so he was going to bite his tongue on this one. Once they were done they opened the doors and Isaac shoved him inside the dark room.

A large window filtered in the only light. Beams of moonlight dimly light the room. Stiles stepped to the glass and gazed out onto the velvet night sky filled with a million stars. The lights of the city could be seen twinkling like little dots along the length of the beach. The lake seemed more like an ocean that went on forever. The view was nothing short of extraordinary.

"Beautiful isn't it." A husked voiced said from the corner. Stiles let out a small scream as he thought he was alone in the room. Looking to the darkness his eyes began to adjust and he could make out the silhouette of a figure sitting a chair. The end of his cigar glowed red. Stiles knew this must have been the boss. His knees would have been knocked together if he weren't petrified with fear. What did he want? Was he going to kill him? Make it look like an accident?

The man snuffed his cigar out in a nearby ashtray before getting up from his chair. He sauntered over to where Stiles was standing. Most of his face was still in the dark but Stiles could now see he was a hulking man, tall and build like a brick wall. Dressed in his white undershirt, his muscles bulged under the fabric.

"So you're Scott cousin?"

Stiles mouth felt dry and as if his tongue was sticking to his soft pallet. As he could do was nod. He felt like Scott after seeing that girl.

"Well its nice to meet you, my name is Derek Hale." The man extended his arm for a handshake. Stiles took it. The man's grip felt like he could break all of Stiles fingers with just one squeeze. "So may I ask, what is your name?"

"Stiles." He squeaked out. "Stiles Stilinski."

"Well Stiles, may I ask how you found yourself in my joint?"

"Well Scott had told me what he did for a living and I wanted to come with, I didn't want to spend the night alone. I blackmailed him into taking me. Please whatever you do please don't kill him… or me. Don't kill anyone." Stiles felt his mouth was running on its own and he couldn't stop it.

"Kill you? By dear boy what gave you that idea?" Stiles was confused. If this guy didn't bring him here to kill him than why was he here.

"I've heard stories of what bootleggers do when people figure out their secrets."

Stiles wasn't sure but he could swear the man smiled. He stepped forward into the light and Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. The man was as breathtaking as the house or the view. His eyes were a green like exquisite emerald jewels. This jaw was strong, cut, chiseled and covered with a weeks worth of stubble. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I invited you here because I wanted to meet you. I saw you at my bar. I like to know my patrons. And you caught my eye." The man looked out the window. His expression seemed to almost be tortured as he stared down at the party going on below them.

"So why aren't you at the party, you are the host."

Derek retracted back into the darkness where he picked up his discarded dress shirt and placed it around him. "I'm not much of a party person myself. But please enjoy yourself." Stiles headed for the door. "Oh a Stiles," Derek called back. "I'll see you around."

Stiles rushed from the room, down the stairs and back out to the party. Now he wasn't sure if he was on the gangsters hit list or kiss list. That was one of the strangest encounters in his life. Stiles waved through the crowd to try and find his cousin. He found him with Allison sitting on his lap feeding his shots.

"We have to go." He said pulling his cousin to his feet. As he pushed his drunken family member through the crowd he looked at the large window to see a figure standing there, peering down. He could have sworn the man's eyes were focused on him. He had to get away as fast as he could.

* * *

WOOT! Next chapter is done. I had a really tough time picking between three different lives I wanted them to visit. I picked the 1920's because I thought it was the most fun and furthest away from the civil war. I tried to give it a very Great Gatsby feel. Also I make him and Scott cousins because I felt that they are close enough to be family in other lives. Sorry it took so long to get to this chapter, I'm trying to balance it with another story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, please keep doing so, I love it. It keeps me going. For those of you who are just following and not reviewing, quit being butts and say something.

I also like to point out that if you're wondering why I know so much about Chicago, it's because I live in the suburbs.

To my reviewers:

rosey58225: well here is more for you to enjoy.

AWESOME AUSSIE GURL: Thank you so much and please enjoy.

Rosejoanna: haha wait no more.

FrostyKoala: I'm glad you're enjoying it.

khaji-da lover: Jackson is a piece of work that's for sure, but just know he's not the only bad guy ;)

Destiny4: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please, enjoy more

Maddythedino: haha saying please will always get you more

stefanswifey01: haha yeah I wanted Derek to know and not care because he fell in love with Stiles.

EvilAngel38: well I appreciate your review. Thank you.


	9. 1925 - Young and Beautiful

"What did you do?" Scott's voice woke Stiles from his slumber as he stormed into his room like an angry rhino rushing a threat. He had just arrived home from work in the morning light to wake up Stiles.

"What?" Stiles whine, wishing he were still sleeping.

"Why did my boss ask me to bring you to see him? Why does he even know about you?" Stiles foggy brain couldn't comprehend if Scott was angry or concerned. Either way, why couldn't I have waited till Stiles was awake? He wanted to cover his head with his blanket but Scott pulled the covers off, forcing him to get up. Stiles let out an annoyed sigh and sat up in his bed. It had been a week since that party and his encounter with strange and handsome crime boss.

"When we went to the party Isaac took me up to see him. He was hiding out in his weird tower watching everyone else have a good time. He wanted to know why I was at the bar. I told him you brought me, begged him not to kill us, crapped my pants and got the hell out of there."

Scott took a seat on the bed. His usual brown skin had turned to an ashen grey. He looked as if he was going to faint. "This isn't good. These aren't good guys Stiles. I've seen them do bad things. I've seen them dump guys in Lake Michigan with cement shoes for less."

Now it was Stiles turn to feel sick. Had he done something that would get him and Scott killed? If he had it was totally unintentional. That guy, Derek, he didn't seem to mind Stiles, he was the one who invited them to the party. But was it was just to question him? Make him know who the boss was around these parts? What about what he said? '_Oh a Stiles, I'll see you around.'_ The words made chills run over Stiles body, his hair standing on end. Was it a threat or a promise?

"Are they going to kill us?" Before Scott could answer there was a knock at the front door. Both boys looked at each other before getting up to go answer. Scott, with a shaky hand, turned the knob. On the other side of the door stood the twin thugs that had patted down Stiles the night of the party.

"Ethan, Aiden, what are you doing here." The twin boys stood at the door in matching black suits and ties, each with a fedora on their heads. The two of them forced their way into the house.

"Boss sent us." One said

"For him," The other finished. They both pointed their fingers at Stiles, who felt like his legs had turned to jelly. He would have run but couldn't move without hitting the floor. The twin walked over to Stiles, each grabbing an arm and forced him from the house. Scott watched with horror-stricken eyes as his cousin was dragged away by two gorilla-sized bodyguards. They forced him into a car, each of them sitting on his sides, putting him in the middle.

"Hey Stiles." The car roared to life as Isaac turned the key. "How have you been?"

"I've been better." He shook the twins arms away from him. "What's this all about?"

"Sorry for the intrusion but the boss wanted to see you. He sent us as a ride." The car lurched forward down the street. Stiles looked out the back window as the tiny house faded away from his field of vision. Stiles sat back in the seat, squeezed between the twins.

"If Derek wanted to see me so much _he_ should have come to me, not sending his thugs." The three of them looked at each other. Maybe it was because he used Derek name or maybe because he called them thugs. Either way they didn't seem amused by it.

Soon the car pulled up in front of the mansion-castle that was the Hale home. Could it be even more beautiful in the daytime? A hint of jealousy panged inside of him. The most he had to his name was a suitcase of old ragged clothes. When the car stopped the twins forced Stiles out.

"Guys you don't need to keep pushing me around, you have me. I'm not going to run away." Out of spite the nudged him forward. They pushed him into the backyard where only a week ago it was brimming with drunken partygoers. Now it was playing host to three people, each of them in their bathing suits. One was the singer girl, Cora. She sat next to an older man who was clad in only shorts. They were sunbathing. As Stiles walked up the other man appeared from the water. It was Derek. As he exited the water, his rained down over his taut muscular body. Everything was tight, chiseled, and bulging. '_The bastard was even more beautiful in the daytime._' Stiles thought to himself.

"Hello Stiles. I told you I'd be seeing you around." He said as he picked up a towel and patted his face.

"Yeah, the goons were an special touch." His sarcasm made the two people sunbathing suddenly perk up and pay attention. "Was there a reason you had me dragged from my house or were you just feeling spontaneous?"

Derek seemed to smile at Stiles sass. It must not be too often that anyone has the gall to stand up to a bootlegger boss. "You're going to be spending the day with me."

"Well its good to see your presumptuous is as big as your ego." That slip of the tongue seemed to make everyone's jaws drop. Even Derek was a little shocked, but he quickly composed himself and laughed.

"Cora would you take our guest to get changed. I want him dressed to the nines."

The girl seemed annoyed by his request but she got up from her chair and tugged Stiles along into the house. Derek watched as they disappeared into mansion.

"That one's got some spunk, that for sure." Peter said getting up from his seat and walking over to his nephew. "Not bad on the eyes either."

Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle's words. "Keep your hands to yourself, this one is mine. He intrigues me. He walked into bar the other night looking like a lost puppy. I couldn't help myself."

Peter laughed as if his nephew was trying to make him giggle. "Look at you, all goofy over some boy you don't even know."

"That's why I have him today. I'm going to know him. And he's going to be mine." Again Peter shared a laugh as his nephew's expense.

"You kids nowadays, thinking that love is your true answer to everything. Just keep in mind; we've spent the better part of five years building our empire, an illegal bootlegging empire, incase you don't remember. Crime and love don't mix and you can't have both. Are you willing to throw all of this away for a pair of big brown eyes?" Peter didn't need an answer to his question. He knew his nephew would make the right decision.

"Come on boys, I'm feeling frisky." He grabbed the twins by their ties and pulled them into the house to have his way with them.

**XXX**

Stiles followed the barely dressed girl into the house. He has hopes that it would be less ominous in the daytime but those hopes were dashed as soon as he stepped in. The house, thou no longer dark, now had a feeling of emptiness to it. It was nothing more than a hollow shell, where a house was supposed to feel warm and welcoming this was a void that sucked all feelings away. It was cold and felt as is Stiles was walking into a museum.

Cora didn't speak as she weaved through the halls of the mansion. She ducked into a room at the end of one of the halls. Inside was less of a room and more of one big walk-in closet. Large dressers lines the walls like bookcases, each filled to the brim with fresh clothing. Most of it looked as if it had never been worn.

"Sit." Cora pointed to a chair sitting in front of a full-length mirror. Stiles took the seat as Cora rifled through the clothing.

"What is this?"

"My brother likes to keep things his way. Here, put this on." She tossed him a black dress shirt.

"Wait, that guy is your brother? What the hell am I even doing here?"

Cora switched draws and began to look through what looked like stacks of dress pants. They were a rainbow of colors but mostly blacks and blues. "For whatever reason, Derek has taken an interest in you. My advice is to just go with it, it will be a lot easier. Now change."

Stiles unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his head. The new one she had handed him was soft and smooth, like nothing he had felt before. "Am I going to die?"

Cora snorted at the question. "If you were, he wouldn't have me spiff you up." She threw a pair of black dress pants at him. Stiles reluctantly dropped his pants, his cheeks blushing bright red in the reflection of the mirror.

"What size shoe do you wear?"

"11" Stiles choked out as he fastened the button on the pants. What could Derek want with him? He wasn't anything special, he didn't do anything amazing or out of the ordinary. Cora handed him a pair of jet-black dress shoes. He kicked off the beat-up old ones he'd been wearing for years. The new ones were uncomfortable and needed to be broken in. if he spent all day in these he was going to have blisters.

"Tuck your shirt in, your not working at the meat packing plant, show a little bit of class." She draped a red tie around his neck as he tucked in the shirt.

"My mistake, I haven't spent my life living like this."

"Nether had I." She scoffed. "Look at that Pinocchio, you could almost pass as a real boy."

"I look like I'm going to a funeral."

Cora leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "Maybe you are."

The chills that ran his body were comparable to the coldest of winders. She pulled him from the room and pushed him back to the driveway. Derek sat in the backseat of his car, the boy Isaac the driver. Cora pushed in towards the car. Once again he found himself being pushed around, this time by some dame. Once he was firmly in the back the car roared to life and lurched forward.

"Would you look at that, from a transient boy to full grown man." Derek said with a blinding smile. He had changed from his small swimsuit into a suit and tie. As dashing as he looked there was a sinister side that simmered right under the skin, like a sheep in wolfs clothing.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked unsure where the car was headed.

"As I said, you're spending the day with me."

"Look, if you're going to kill me, just get it over with." Isaac and Derek both shared a great laugh at his expense, as if what he was saying was hilarious. "I'm getting really tired of people laughing at me today."

Derek stifled his laughs but kept his flashy smile. "My dear boy, if I wished you dead I would have had my 'goons,' as you put it, shoot you down without a second thought. No this is much less about business and much more about pleasure."

Stiles still didn't get an answer as to why he was summoned so early in the morning. He wanted nothing more than a cup of java. The car ride was less uncomfortable than he has assumed it would be. They spent the time talking about what made him come to Chicago, he life before in Beacon Hills and everything in between. When the car finally stopped it was in front of large rot iron gates. On top of stone pedestals stood bronze elephant statues.

"The zoo? You brought me to the zoo?"

Derek smiled and stepped out of the car. "Maybe I'm going to feed you to the wolves." Stiles smile faded at his words unsure if it was a joke or not. "Isaac, go to the club, start getting ready for tonight."

The car pulled away leaving the two of them standing there. "Come this way."

Stiles followed Derek who was walking away from the gates of the main building. They followed along the gate until reaching a propped open door. Derek made a gesture of _you first_. Stiles swallowed the lump lingering in his throat and walked in the door. The room was dimly lit and filled with a few more guys dressed in suits, some with guns. A couple of Derek's thugs no doubt. So this is it.

"Alright, bring it in." Stiles' body shook as Derek's voice boomed in the room. Two of the thugs slid open a large metal door. Stiles squinted his eyes, waiting for whatever it was to end his life. But instead of a beast-like roar it was a small trumpeting noise. One eye winced open to see a small baby elephant standing before him. His tensed muscles seemed to relax. His heart melted as the small animal made its way over to him and it's trunk snorted around at his feet.

"What the hell is this?"

Derek smiled that radiant smile once more. "I thought for the first stop you would love to see the zoo like no one else."

"Wait, is this a date?" his mind was trying to work its way through the confusion. Instead of immanent death he was getting his own private circle show.

"I guess you could say that." Derek handed Stiles an apple and made a gesture to give it to the elephant. Stiles held his hand out and the small fuzzy calf took it in its trunk before stuffing it in its mouth hole. Stiles heart could have melted from the sheer amount of cuteness. After he had fed the small animal the thugs forced the baby back to its habitat the next one that was brought in was the complete antithesis. A fully-grown grey wolf came in on nothing more than a dog leash.

"Now this is much more my speed. The wolf is a animal like no other, a killing machine, an apex predator. " Derek said as he made his way over to the great beast and ran his fingers along its silvery fur. "But not only that, but they are leaders. Did you know there is only one wolf in charge of an entire pack Mr. Stilinski? They call him the Alpha. He makes the rules and has his beta's carry out his orders. He is a king of his own domain. He gets what he want when he wants."

"I'm sensing a fond kinship."

Derek stared at him intensely. "Wolves are a symbol of what all men seek to become; Intelligent, cunning, fearless… but above all else, powerful. Very few men can achieve the greatness of such a creature."

"But I suppose you have?"

Derek sweet smile twisted into something unnatural and scary. "And then some."

**XXX**

After many different animals shuffling their way in and out they left the zoo. Stiles had never been so close to wild creature before. Many of them scared him but Derek seemed fearless being near them. Stiles admired the amount of courage it be near such animals but wondered where his lack of fear of death stemmed.

"You must be starving."

Stiles grabbed his stomach and it gurgled in response. He was having sure a fun time that he didn't think about food. Now his body was rumbling. "Yeah I guess I am,"

"Lets go for a walk."

The two men walked side by side away from the zoo. Stiles' feet were already hurting him but he didn't dare say anything. '_Having a good time?'_ Stiles would have never thought it possible.

"So what did you expect by moving here?" Derek asked. Stiles had already felt like he had told this to a million people already but for some reason when Derek asked, Stiles didn't mind divulging.

"My Mom passed away when I was a child. She had suffered from a terrible aliment. After my Father became such a mess he took to the drink. But when they started prohibition he had to find different ways of getting it. He drank himself to death. Without any parents or siblings I decided I had nothing keeping me in Beacon Hills anymore. I contacted my cousin, packed my bags and now here I am, on a date with a guy that peddles the very things that took my fathers life." His words came out much sharper than he intended. Derek did not let the fact that liquor killing Stiles' father escape him. "What about you, how did you end up… doing what you do?"

Stiles was sure it was a question Derek did not hear very often. The older man took a deep breath before starting his story. "We, my family and I, had spent many years poor. My mother, Talia, worked her fingers to the bone trying to provide for us. She too passed suddenly. After my family had very little choice in what to do. Once prohibition went into effect my uncle Peter came up with the best solution for all of us. It started small but now it has grown. My family and I now own half the Midwest simply by supplying them with a one simple vice."

"I'm sure greasing a few palms and intimidating people doesn't hurt."

Derek's smile returned. He seemed to enjoy Stiles running his mouth. "It is true, my hands are not the cleanest. But I have only resorted to drastic measures once, and only once."

"What happened? Did the guy try to crash a party?"

"It was a group of men, and it was after they murdered my sister Laura." Stiles instantly felt sorry for his harsh words. "It wasn't soon after we stared. A rival gang claimed we were moving in on their territory. We told them we weren't going to be intimidated so they retaliated by kidnapping Laura. It was long after he found her body. My uncle and I vowed to get revenge. We hunted down the men, one by one, and made them suffer as much as Laura did."

The story changed them both. Derek no longer looked as the big bad wolf Stiles thought he was. Stiles himself decided jumping to conclusion only made him look like a horses ass. "I'm very sorry for your sister."

Derek waved his hand in a manner that said '_do not fret'_. "My sister died for the greater good. Since we've spent our lives since making sure she did not die in vain. She would be proud of what we have built."

"But don't you ever fear death?" Stiles questioned.

"Fearing death is nothing more than the fear of the unknown. Death is man's inevitability. Why fear something you can never outrun?" Stiles had never thought about it in those terms. Derek was someone who lived close to death every day of his life. He was constantly straddling line. He supposed someone must not fear death if they are to do what he does. "Here we are."

Derek stopped in front of a small café and held the door open like a regular gentlemen. The large glass windows let the afternoon sun fill the warm with light and warmth. It was cozy. The two of them took seats. A waitress came and brought them menus. One look at Derek, her eyes went wide as she recognized him.

"Afternoon Mr. Hale. What could I get you?" She batted her bold eyelashes at him.

"Afternoon Jennifer. I'll just have a Coke, and my friend here will have…"

"Just water." Stiles said. The girl never took her eyes off of Derek as she scurried away from the table. For some reason the way she looked at him made something flare up inside Stiles. A feeling of resentment.

"So you must come here a lot if the waitress knows you by name." Stiles' words were bitter in his mouth. Something about the idea of her and Derek just rubbed him like sandpaper.

"It's a regular stop for me. Poor girl," he said looking back at the frazzled girl as she stacked their drinks on a tray. "She had a crush on me for months."

"No doubt you revel in that fact"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

Stiles shrugged. "Nothing… just that you seem to play this dark and brooding guy locked up in his ivory tower, distant and too cool for his own parties. But I think secretly you enjoy the attention. You enjoy people fawning over you and wanting you. And when they don't is when you use force and intimidation."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Stiles regretted them. Derek's face was stern and filled with malice. But then it changed to a smile, as if the words meant nothing to him. "That's quite a observation."

"Here you go boys." Jennifer came back with their drinks. "Do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"Well both take two hamburgers with a side of fries." Derek handed her the menus and she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You ordered for me?"

"Yeah."

"Am I twelve?"

"I told you, I like things my way. Believe me, you'll enjoy it."

Stiles wanted to rip out his hair. "Regardless, I can think for myself. Just because you can boss around your gorillas doesn't mean I'm one of them."

"You're right, you're much cuter then any of them." Those words made Stiles be quiet. Despite what he thought, he couldn't deny that all Derek was trying to be a nice guy and he was being rude for no reason. The rest of the lunch seemed to consist of endless fun jabs at each other. Each of them would say something to egg on the other. In the end they boy end up laughing and enjoying their meal. Stiles would never tell Derek how delicious the burger really was.

"Look at the time," Derek said checking the gold watch on his wrist. "Night fall is upon us. Come on."

Stiles had lost track of time. The sun was now falling on the horizon. They must have spent hours just laughing and talking. What else could they do? As they walked outside Isaac had been waiting in the car, his hat pulled over his face as he napped.

"Wake up dummy," Derek said knocking on the window. Isaac shuffled awake and started the engine. "Take us to the club."

The two boys climbed in back of the car. _What could he want at the club?_ Stiles thought to himself. This day had been such a adventure so far, what more could this guy have planned. The car swerved through the busy streets of the city until they reached that familiar narrow alley. The three men climbed out of the vehicle to the hard-to-find door. Derek knocked and the small eye slit slid open. One look and Danny didn't even ask questions, he just pulled the door open.

"Hey boss, hey stiles… hey Isaac." He said as he bit his lower lip. Isaac seemed to return the unspoken affection with a smile. Derek and Stiles continued on down the stairs and into the secret bar. The room was virtually empty expect for a few people. The three girls who were singer sat around a table playing cards. Scott was cleaning some glasses when he looked up and saw his cousin. The glass fell to the floor and shattered as he rushed over to embrace his cousin in a hug.

"God, Stiles, I thought you were dead." Scott almost crushed him with his muscled arms.

"Scott… I'm fine." Stiles croaked out.

"Scotty, you didn't really think I would kill your cousin did you?"

Scott pulled away and headed back behind the bar without another word. Derek snapped his fingers. The three girls took it as a cue and took their places on stage.

"This is a special song," Allison, the lead, cooed into the microphone. "I wrote it a few years ago. Hope you all enjoy."

"They like to practice before the bar opens." Derek said.

"I'm sure you just happened to plan it that way." Stiles jabbed back.

The three girls hummed as one of the boys sitting around began to play a tune on the piano. It was a beautiful tune, like a lullaby. Derek offered Stiles his hand in a jester that asked if he wanted to dance. Stiles had never even danced with another person let alone someone as beautiful as Derek. Stiles took his hand and was pulled close to his body. His cheeks burned rosy for a second as they began to sway to the music.

"_I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child"_

"This is one of my favorite songs they sing." Derek whispered in Stiles ear. His stubble rubbed the younger boys smooth face, his thick muscled arm wrapped around his waist.

"It is beautiful."

"_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

"So may I ask, how do you feel about me?"

Stiles shrugged. "I guess you're not_ that_ bad of a guy."

Derek let out a soft laugh. "Well that's something to work with. I'll tell you, when I first saw you sitting there on that bar stool I was floored. You were so sweet-faced and innocent looking. Like a beautiful little angel had fallen into my joint. I knew I had to get to know you."

Stiles was humbled by Derek's kind words. No one had ever spoken about him that way before.

"I was scared out of my mind when I first met you. Still am a little." Stiles joked. "But I did think you were insanely handsome. But my mother always told me the devil wasn't some guy with horns and a pitchfork. He could be handsome and charming and drag you down to hell slowly."

Allison stopped singing and stepped down from the stage as Erica, a pretty blonde took over vocals. She saunter over to the bar and asked Scott to dance. With a big goofy smile he stepped away and put his arms around her. Boyd, the doorman, watched Erica with big goo-goo eyes like she was the only woman in the world.

"_I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul"_

"So you think I'm the devil?"

Stiles sighed. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to pick out my own hand basket for my ride to hell."

Derek pulled away from the younger man and took his chin in his hands. "Stiles, I would never do anything to put you in harms way." Something in the mans emerald eyes told Stiles he was telling the truth. He would never intentionally hurt him. But what about all the thing that happen by accident? Those are usually the things that hurt the most.

"_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

"I should tell you, this place is opening soon. It's going to be filled with people. I didn't not plan on staying tonight so maybe it's time I got you home." Stiles held onto Derek's arms so the older man could not pull away.

"What if I told you I didn't want to go home tonight?"

**XXX**

Derek's lips pressed against Stiles as they burst into Derek's bedroom. Each of their hands groped other the others bodies, unbuttoning shirts and loosening ties. Stiles slid Derek shirt away from his body, his arms of thick-coiled muscle came into view, like large firm hills in the landscape of his body. Stiles pulled off the black tank top to finally view off of Derek's well-crafted body. He was like living statue craved from the most beautiful marble. Derek stripped away the clothes Stiles had loaned to find his thin, tones body. He had seen many different bodies in his life but something about the curve of his hipbones and the slight amount of ribs sticking out drove him crazy.

Stiles pulled the older man down to the bed as Derek's mouth trailed from Stiles' lips, down his neck and into his protruding collarbones, so deep you could sip wine from them. Stiles wasted no time in undoing the button to Derek's jeans.

Derek pulled his lips from the other boy's body. "Are you sure?" he asked, resting his forehead on Stiles.

"Never been more sure in my life. As long as you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful."

That was all Derek needed to hear. He let the last shreds of clothing fall away form his body. Stiles had never seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful in his life. He slid the rest of his clothing off.

"Always"

**XXX**

Peter sat across from the other man, his glasses hiding away his blind eyes. This was a dangerous place for him to be but he had no other choice. The twin stood nearby, hands on their guns incase any action needed to be taken.

"Tell me Peter, why come to me?" the man asked with his thick English accent

"Because Deucalion, my nephew is acting foolish. He has his head in the clouds. He's willing to jeopardize everything we worked for in the name of love. He needs to be eliminated."

"And what's in it for me?" Deucalion asked with a smirk smeared across his face. He knew he had Peter right where he wanted him.

"First, we can combine forces. Have the entire city of Chicago in the palm of our hands."

"And…"

Peter sighed. "And you'll have me all to yourself. Just like you always wanted."

Deucalion smiled. "You know, there was a time when you almost gave it all up for love, why come carling back now? As I recall, you didn't want to be _partners_ with someone struck with such… disadvantages," he said, removing his glasses so Peter could see his blind eyes. "What's changed?"

Peter cleared his throat. The past between them had been a long and sorted one, but I was his one chance. "I can't go at this alone."

"Well then, how should this be handled?"

"As quickly as possible."

* * *

Chapter nine is done. I've been really on lately. I think I just love this so much. Thank you everyone for the reviews. Its great to hear from all of you. Believe me I spent of a lot of time listening to Lana Del Rey for this chapter. I spent a lot of time trying to think of something fun and romantic to do and develop a nice back story for each of them.

EvilAngel38: Thank you for the kind words

khaji-da lover: haha yeah I giggled the whole time I wrote the word gams. Lol I'm so glad you enjoy my story.

Weregrrrl13: One of the past lives was a European one. The pilgrim one would be interesting. Yeah I just thought of Peter and Deu would be a worth a laugh.

Eburn: Believe me, there's always plenty of kisses to come.

KiroDrakSlayer: Yeah, I know there is more to Jackson. He's not always going to be the bad guy so don't worry.

SaKuRa-Mina: Well thank you, I really tried to get the theme down. Yeah I figured since season 3 is done I could finally get them in there. Haha a bonnie and clyde love story would be great.

rosey58225: Of course theres a cliff hanger! Lol yeah Jackson is an ass.

stefanswifey01: well thank you for the love. Yeah right, Derek is so sexy.


	10. 1925 - Blood on the Dance Floor

Stiles looked out the large window in Derek's room. Waves looked crystal blue as they splashed along the sand. The sky was azure, dotted with puffs of large cream-colored clouds. It was serine to look at such a beautiful sight this early in morning. Stiles laughed to himself as he turned to look at the unconscious man sprawled across the mattress. '_I could say the same thing about you._'

Derek was just as good looking as the room. Last time Stiles was in here it was pitch black and ominous. But now, in the light of day, Stiles could appreciate it for what it was. The walls were painted a blood orange, the color of anger and hatred and revenge. The lofty canopy over the bed matched. It's the color of passion, of sex, and lust. The color of love. Stiles heart fluttered at the thought of the last word. Derek had turned out of be the opposite of everything he thought he was. Under the gruff exterior he was a big softy with a golden lining running through his heart.

Even looking at him now made something deep inside of him stir alive. His blood rushed through his veins with excitement and promise of a changed life. Stiles had never felt like this for anyone before. But could he ever get past what Derek does for a living? Something so dangerous and illegal had to come with a shortened life span. _Granted it has its perks._ Stiles looked around the marvelous room. Everything Derek had was because of the bootlegging. Stiles knew he could work his fingers to the bone for the rest of life and never come close to having what Derek has now. But all of this was meaningless possession, objects that were merely symbols of status. There are better things in life; virtue, courage, honor… love.

Stiles looked back to the window wishing life could stay this simple forever. Just him and Derek together with nothing more than view from a window and each other. Rough hands landed on his hipbones as warm tender lips fell upon the back of his neck. The soft kiss sent chills though body and aroused him.

"Good morning handsome." Derek's raspy voice sung in his ears as the older man spoke between kisses. "I felt lonely… without you… next to me."

Stiles turned to face his admirer and felt the supple lips fall onto his own. Stiles could smell the musky fragrance that Derek seemed emit. It was something he only noticed as he laid his head on his chest the pervious night but it already drove him wild.

"One night together and you already feel lonely with out me." Stiles said sarcastically.

"What can I say, you have me addicted."

Stiles pulled away from his sweetheart and began to dress himself with the discarded clothes on the floor. Derek followed suit.

"Well sad to say mister addict I think it's about time I get home. I can't spend all my time in the Garden of Eden, I have to come back to the real world at some point."

"Great. What do you want to do today?"

Stiles stopped buttoning his shirt as he looked at the older man. His insides hurt just thinking about the words that were about to leave his mouth. But being him, he knew he could barely filter himself.

"I think I have to go alone." Derek's face fell from that glowing smile into something Stiles hadn't seen before. He was hurt. "It's just I kinda need to start looking for a job. I've been here over a week and I'm out of money."

"You could always come work for me." Derek said as he slid his body behind Stiles once more. "Or you could stay here, live in the lap of luxury. Never have a care in the world."

"Tempting," Stiles said as he pushed their bodies apart. "But I can't do that."

"Why not."

Stiles inners twisted up into a tight ball. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

The two of them took a seat on the edge of the bed, Stiles unable to control his foot from tapping as he tried to compose his thoughts. "Everything you do, you live in the shadow of death. This house, the gin joint, everything was built in defiance of the law. You have people out there who want you dead. I don't know if I could deal with that everyday."

Derek ran his fingers through his hair, unsure how to react to Stiles' words. "You don't understand, all of this is just a hollow shell. It means nothing to me."

"Would you ever give it up?"

"What?"

Stiles sighed. "Would you ever give it up? Would you ever walk away from all of this?" He reaped.

Derek was silent for a few moments, each of them feeling like hours to Stiles but finally the older man answered. "Of course I would… if it meant I got to keep you."

Derek rested his forehead on Stiles for just a moment. Their steady breathing began to sync with each other's. Derek's hand rested on Stiles' knee. Just the tiniest touch between them was enough to stimulate their bodies. Their lips touched, soft and warm, every emotion they had for each other pouring into their kiss. Stiles' hands grasped the sides of Derek's face to pull him closer. He wanted more of him. He wanted to feel every inch of him.

"Well I'm a little jealous I wasn't invited." They both knew the voice as Derek leaped off of Stiles to the other side of the bed. Peter, Derek's uncle stood in the doorway, a mischievous smirk painted on his face. "Oh, don't stop on my account boys, please, I was enjoying the show."

"What do you want?" Derek growled through clenched teeth.

"We have business to attend to." Peter switched his gaze to Stiles. "Maybe you should send the child home before you come and talk to me." Peter stepped away from the door and down the hall. Derek ran his hands through his dark hair and stood from the bed.

"Come on, I'll have Isaac take you home." Derek put his hand out. Stiles took and lifted himself from the bed. Outside Isaac was already waiting in the car. Derek opened the door like a gentlemen but before Stiles could get the older man turned him around and planted one last kiss on him.

"Come to the joint tonight. We'll celebrate my last day there." Stiles' almost couldn't believe his ears. Did Derek just say his last night there? Was he that ready to end all of the trouble just for him?

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

**XXX**

Stiles watched the car drive away as he stood outside of Scotts house. He had spent the entire car ride thinking about what Derek had said. '_His last night_.' What was he going do? He must have tons of cash stashed away. What about them? Where they going to stay there? Would they go somewhere else? The world was their oyster; they could do anything they wanted.

Stiles entered the house unsure if Scott was home yet or not. As he entered the bathroom someone was standing there. A girl, topless with only a towel wrapped around her hair, was standing in front of the mirror. Both of them let out a scream as Stiles' hand clamped over his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here, they're very nice by the way," he yelled over her screaming.

"Get out!" She yelled.

As Stiles fumbled to get out of the bathroom Scott came running from his bedroom, completely naked. Stiles clamped his other hand over his eyes to avoid seeing his cousin naked.

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

"I went to go to the bathroom and she was there."

Scott pulled his cousin from the room and closed the door. "Sorry we didn't know what time you would be home."

"Can you please cover up? I've already seen enough body parts today." Scott ran back to his room to put on some pants. By the time he came back the girl, Allison, had come out of the bathroom, this time covered up in her towel.

"Want some breakfast?"

Scott poured his cousin a cup of coffee as the two of them sat around the kitchen table. Stiles had told Scott everything that had happened; that date at the zoo, the restaurant, Derek telling him to celebrate the last night.

"So he's going to just stop?"

"Yep."

"Because of you?"

"Yep."

"And you have no idea what's going to happen after that?"

"Oh yeah."

Scott took his time mulling over the idea his cousin and his boss together. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am." Stiles thought about how he felt whenever Derek was around. "At first he scared the shit out of me. But after really being around him and him letting his walls down, he's a different person. I feel like I'm walking on a cloud whenever he's around. And when we kiss…"

"Ok, I think I've heard enough." Scott cut him off. "I'm happy for you."

"Look who's talking, someone finally got lucky."

Scott face turned beet red. Allison came into the kitchen, fully dressed and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Why are you so red?"

"You." Stiles answered for him.

"Oh." She turned just as red as Scott had.

"It's ok, I'm glad you too got together. I swear, my first night here I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head when you came on stage."

"STILES!" Scott was now the color of Derek's room. Allison didn't mind the comment. She placed a small kiss on Scott forehead before having a seat at the table. Stiles looked down in his mug, trying his best to keep his mind off of Derek. But no matter how hard he tried his mind kept coming back to him. This was something Stiles had never experienced. He liked it.

**XXX**

The joint was packed to the brim that night. More people drinking themselves into a inebriation than Stiles had seen before. The dance floor was one large gyrating mass. Scott couldn't serve the booze fast enough. Stiles sat on his familiar barstool and watched the crowd. Derek was floating around the room, talking to people, and making sure they drank to their max. As much as he hated to think about these people drinking themselves stupid, Stiles had to admit that Derek was a good businessman. His charm and good looks only helped sell more booze. He could be the next J.D. Rockefeller if he wanted.

"Why the glum face, bird?" Isaac asked pulling up a chair next to Stiles. Scott served his him usual drink. "Look like someone shot you out of the sky."

"I'm just ready to get out of this place once and for all."

"Why you gotta be such a wet blanket? Never cut loose before?"

Stiles was nearly offended by his accusations. He was _not _a wet blanket. "I've spent the past five years of my life watch my father drink himself to death. This isn't my kind of place."

"My father used to beat me till I was redder than a tomato. After that he'd lock away in a trunk for the night. Scott's father ran out on his family years ago. Allison, her mother killed herself. Derek, his whole family was killed right in front of him. We all have baggage, don't think you have a monopoly on it." Isaacs's words packed such a punch it would have knocked Stiles to the floor. Maybe he was a wet blanket after all.

"I'm sorry about your father."

"No a big deal. Derek was the one who found me. I had run away from home. He found me eating food out of a dumpster. He took me home, gave me food, gave me clothes, and gave me a job. He's like real father to me. He's like a father to all of us."

"Kinda like one big family."

"Yeah," Isaac added. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… welcome to the family. I'm gonna go see how Danny is doing." He patted Stiles on the back before heading away from the bar. Stiles hadn't thought of this ragtag bunch as a family. He saw them more as pawns in one big chess games. Maybe Derek didn't do such bad things here. Could he really force him to walk away from all of that? Yes, what he did was illegal and dangerous, but he gave these people a life.

"What eatin' ya?" that sexy voice sounded above the jazz music the band was playing. Derek stood there, dressed in his best. Stiles gave him a look over before flash a weak smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot dollface."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Are you really going to give all this up for me or because you want to?"

It wasn't an easy question. One that Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to answer to but he needed the truth. "I'd do anything for you."

"That's not what I asked. Are you really willing to walk away from this life? From your… family?"

Derek leaned in a planted a kiss on Stiles cheek. "I've been doing this years. I never really cared about what happened to me because I didn't have much to live for. Then you walked into this place and you gave me a reason. I'm leaving all of this for you, for me, for us."

"Won't you miss it? Miss the money?"

Derek laughed. "Money can only get you so far in life. The best things are priceless. Now stop worrying, and come dance."

Derek pulled the younger man from the stool and out in the crowd. The two swayed to the sound of the trumpets and pianos playing. Neither of them could contain their smiles. It was lovely. It was perfect. It was too good to last.

Something that sounded like a bomb going off rang out from a distance. The music seemed to die, as the sound of sudden bursts grew closer. Derek pulled Stiles close to him. Stiles could feel his heart racing like a locomotive. The large door that swung open, Boyd the doorman ran in.

Before he could say anything a gunshot rang out from behind him. His look of shock and horror was the last thing his face said before he fell to the ground. The joint erupted into a fury of screams and cries. Three people walked in from the door as many rush out. One was a large bald man the size of a mountain, the next a woman with long brown hair flowing over her shoulder and cruel eyes. Finally was a man with a walking stick and sunglasses. He must have been their leader. Just looking at him made Stiles feel as was looking at death itself. Each of them was armed with Tommy guns.

"Let them have it."

At his word the other two open fired on the crowd. Derek's reflexes were faster than Stiles. He covered the younger boy as he rushed him behind the bar. Stiles watched as the remaining people were hit in the barrage of gunfire. Those who hadn't been took shelter under turned over tables. Stiles felt a burning in his side as if he had been branded with a red-hot poker. He held the burning flesh in his hand only to feel the flowing of blood from his body.

Derek pulled out a gun from under the bar and began to return fire. Each of them shot back and forth at each other.

"What are you doing here Deucalion," Derek yelled as he reloaded his clip. "We don't have any problems."

"Oh but we do," the blind man called back. "I've decided it's time to expand my territory to all of Chicago. The best way to do that is to eliminate the competition."

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you." Derek snarled through teeth clenched.

"That's where you're wrong. I already kill your doorman Danny and his little butt buddy Isaac. You should have seen them begging for their lives, quite sad, actually. Boyd there barley had time to run. Kali had fun shooting him down."

"Maybe we can take out a few more," She said in a malicious tone. She was enjoying what she was doing. Stiles wanted to move but the pain shot through him like being hit with lightning. "Look at these two."

A few voices cried out as the two thugs pulled them to your feet. "Well look at these two cowering in the corner like a couple of scared mice."

"Let go of her," Stiles knew the voice too well. It was Scott. When the gunfire went off he must have rushed the Stage to save Allison.

"Well, this one has a little bite in him. Do away with them both."

As the large bald man raised his gun Derek lined up his shot and took it. In a flash the man hit the floor with a loud_ thud_. Scott snatched up his gun and dove behind a table. Allison elbowed the woman in the face before following behind him.

Deucalion looked down at his fallen ally. "Bad move Derek, Ennis was a good man. Kali, do as you wish."

The woman, in a rage of scorn began to open fire as she took long strides over the to the bar. Derek pulled Stiles to his feet as they ran to the adjoining part of the bar. Stiles felt the burning as a stray bullet collided with his shoulder. He toppled over bringing Derek down with him.

"Shit, Derek I'm hit." He swore as he held his shoulder. Scott provided cover fire for them so Kali had to duck for shelter. Derek eyes grew wide as he pulled Stiles head into his lap. Stiles' face flushed to a chalky white. Derek held the wound but still the crimson liquid poured out.

"I'm so sorry," His eyes became distant as he held the man he loved in his arms and watched the life slowly drain out of him. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here."

"I think…" Stiles said through ragged breath. "My time… is running out." Derek choked back his sobs as he mouthed the words 'no'. "Hey hey… stop that…"

"If it wasn't for me you'd be alright." His tears began to run from his hard face.

"If it… wasn't for you… I wouldn't know… just how easy it is… to fall in love." Derek held him tightly in his arms. Stiles watched with his last bit of energy, as Derek didn't flitch a muscle as Kali stalked over to them, placed her gun to the back of Derek's head and cock the trigger. Derek's eyes never left Stiles.

"Two birds with one stone." She said as she pulled the trigger.

**XXX**

Stiles' violently shook awake. Peter sat on in the computer chair flipping through a magazine. "You know I'll never understand this obsession with vampires. What's so sexy about a blood-drinking dead body? It's just gross. Now werewolves, that's where its at; stamina, power, fierce sexual prowess."

"How long have we been out?"

Peter checked his watch. "About eight hours. Your lucky your dad works late. Couldn't imagine having to explain this to him."

"Yeah well I think it's about time you two left." Stiles stood from the bed, pulling his hand away from Derek's.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" Derek asked.

"Not right now. I need to clear my head. Run home wolves, this little red ridding hood is going to bed."

Peter and Derek left the house through the window. The two walked home in the cold California night, Derek returning to his natural brooding and silent state.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Derek just frowned more and began to walk faster. Peter, though not as strong, was still able to keep up with his nephew. "You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

"I don't get it," he finally snapped. "You said if he saw all of this he would finally realize his feeling for me. They just keep pushing us further apart. I should have never trusted you."

Peter scoffed. "I'm hurt that you would think I would do something like that."

"You killed Laura to be the Alpha, of course you would."

"That was an accident… mostly. But that's not the point." Derek finally slowed down to his normal pace. "First of all I never said he would realize his feelings, I said you would."

"Yeah, how come I never felt anything for him before?"

Peter snorted. "Denial is a powerful thing. You pushed your feeling for him deep down in that black pit you call a soul. Not to mention having to deal with the Scott, me, the kanima, hunters, and the alpha pack. No wonder you didn't come to the realization before."

"What about him? He could care less about all of this."

"Don't be so dramatic. Of course he does. We all know it. Ask any of those downtrodden fucks you hang out with. We all see it. And as you can see every single time you've lived before has brought you two together."

"Yeah and then ripped it away. Why do we die every time?" Derek was angry, his eyes were glowing a bright crimson. He was one step away from wolfing out.

Peter shrugged. "Life isn't fair little boy. At this point you should know that. I know it, your mother knew it, so should you."

"Yeah well you're the one who got us killed. I should rip out your throat."

"Hey, you can't blame me for what happened in a past life."

Derek didn't like that answer too much. He spent the rest of the way home walking in silence, his leather jacket pulled close to his body.

**XXX**

"Stiles, open the door!" Scott yelled after spending the past ten minutes banging on the front door. He knew his friend was there home, his jeep sat in the driveway. The group of them hadn't heard a word from him in hours and had become worried.

"Maybe he's not here." Lydia said. "Maybe he's out for a walk or something."

"No he's here," Isaac said. "I can smell him."

"Stiles," Allison yelled. "If you don't come open the door were sending Isaac through your window."

The locks to the front door opened and Stiles stood in the doorway. The large bags under his eyes looked like he had spent the night tossing and turning, and the fact that he was still wearing the same clothes as the day before only means he hadn't changed or showered. "Ok you win. I thought I was annoying."

The four other pushed their way into his house as he made his way back to his bedroom and laid his body under the covers. "What wrong with him?" Lydia asked. "Is he dying?"

"I figure if I don't leave my bed I wont." Stiles answered.

"Another bad life?" Allison asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Stiles didn't answer. "How bad could it have been?"

"I got shot… a few times."

Every looked towards Scott to do something. Scott walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of his best friend. Stiles curled into the fetal position and buried his face into the mattress. "Stiles you can't avoid Derek forever."

"Yes I can," His muffled voice called back. "I figure my Dad can get me a new identity and I just spend the rest of my life living on an ostrich farm somewhere in Africa."

"Or," Allison interrupted him. "You can just sit down and talk it out."

"There's nothing to talk about. I have zero feeling for him." Stiles snapped back. "I mean I was in love with Lydia since we were little."

"I think you're in denial buddy. We've all seen the way you act around him, how you look at him." Scott said pulling his from his ball and forcing him to look at them. Stiles was offended by his accusations.

"How can you say that? You're supposed to be my best friend."

"You know I am." Scott said back trying to not feel hurt. "I'm just telling you what were all know. Anytime he comes up in conversation your heart rate changes, you act different around him."

"We can since your attraction to him." Isaac said. "Anytime you two are around each other you could cut the sexual tension with a knife… sorry, it's kinda a werewolf thing. We can tell when you're lusting for someone."

"So you all thought knew this?" The four of them nodded. "And you didn't say anything?"

"We didn't want to push anything." Allison said taking his hand in hers. "We wanted you to figure it out for yourself. But Peter, that ass, had to interfere."

"Ok, maybe I'll admit there's an attraction, he's a good-looking guy. But the fact is every time we get together we die. And not just like die of old age die, I mean we _die_ die. I'd rather not get in a car crash, or set on fire, or shot. Id rather stay in my bed forever."

"But you weren't alone." Isaac interrupted. "I relived my life and it wasn't any better than this one. I got whipped by Jackson. Not something I'd wanna ever do again but I'm not scared."

"You're also a werewolf. I'm nothing short of a china doll."

"Even worse, I have crazy alphas trying to kill me. Scott too."

"I got mangled by Peter." Lydia added.

"I got bit by Peter." Scott said. "Peter's just a dick."

"We've all been through stuff." Allison ran her fingers through his hair to try and comfort him. "It doesn't mean we hideaway from the world. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is to face your fears."

"At least you don't die every time you have sex. I'll be cursed to be a virgin for the rest of my life."

"Were not saying you have to do anything. Just talk to him. It will make you feel better. It will make you both feel better." Allison said.

"If I just say yes will you leave me alone?"

"No" They all answered back.

"Fine."

* * *

Hey guys, chapter 10 is up. I hope you enjoyed it. I think I may be ending this soon, like maybe two more past lives. I don't know yet, but I know at least two more lives I wanna do. Thank you everyone who leaves reviews you are the best.

Ginkoolbackwards: thank you, I think I'm trying to get the balance of who the characters really are but I'm glad you enjoy.

stefanswifey01: yeah I tried to make Stiles more like Stiles. Yeah I figured Jackson needed a rest lol.

Minh-Tuyet: Lol I guess sex just kills them lol. I guess its just life for them.

EvilAngel38: thanks I tried to make it really cute.

Arvas: thank you, yeah the 50s was my first idea so I think it's the best.

khaji-da lover: lol im glad you like all my parings. And may I say I think that little song was the best review ever.

SaKuRa-MIna 1: I know I tried to be super cute with the zoo.

Weregrrrl13: I tried to give you a halfway descent answer.

Eburn: oh I can, peters an ass. Lol.


End file.
